Till The Day I Die
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: INUxxxTHUNDERCATS 2011 version! Rated M: for language and future lemons :3 ... She would willingly give her life for him. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? While she longed for him, another wanted nothing more then to show her how much he loved her. But what will happen when the being she loves starts to develop feeling for her? Will it be too late or is it meant to be?
1. Beginning

**Till The Day I Die**

_**By**_**: **_wolfYLady-MistessOfWolves-sama_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or the ThunderCats _**(2011 version)**_. This story is rated M to be safe. This story is rated for mature language and future lemons (maybe). Story may become darker as it goes on. I plan to make another version of this story with a different pairing but that plan might change._

_**Summary**_**: **_She would willingly give her life for him. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? While she longed for him, another wanted nothing more then to show her how much he loved her. But what will happen when the being she loves starts to develop feeling for her? Will it be too late or is it meant to be?_

**ENJOY! There will be a sneak peek of the next chapter at the end!**

* * *

_**Prologue: The Beginning**_

The sun had just dipped bellow the horizon as a pain filled cry filled the chilled night air. That sound was soon followed by many more chilling cries.

Within a small room in the dark part of Thandora a young feline was giving birth. The room she was in was dimly lit by well used candles, of all shapes and color. The feline had fine dark fur with paler fun around her face, chest and her clawed extensions _(hands and feet)_, lying motionless was her dark sleek tail. Her bloody purple eyes open briefly to look at the other feline in the small room.

"Push Kigarui," The other feline urged her friend. Her fur was pale orange with around her face and hands a creamy skin colored fur, while her long tousles of hair were the color of red rust. Her large clear blue crystal eyes were filled with fear at all the blood. It had already soaked through the towels and blankets. The feline was worried for both her friend and the unborn cub. She had helped many give birth but never had she seen so much blood.

"AHH!" the feline known as Kigarui cried to the ceiling in agony, with her eyes tightly closed and her hands digging into the sheets; ripping them.

"You can do it Kigarui!" The feline cheered but her worry only grew before she saw the furry head of the cub. "I can see the head!" she cheered more to herself then Kigarui.

"Just a little more," She reassured her; telling her to push once more.

Kigarui took a deep shaky breath and when she went to release it a scream ripped through her making her throat that more sore. With one final push it was over and Kigarui fell upon the bed weakly, her breathing slow and heavy.

The feline began to clean the cub wiping blood off it with the only tallow that she could find that wasn't covered in so much blood. She then gather the small cub in the only material that wasn't covered in blood; her navy blue cloak. She wrapped it around the small cub before holding her to her chest. The cub looked up at her with cerulean blue eyes that gleamed like the blade of a sword. The fur that covered her body was a powdery gray while darker gray spots and stripes covered her upper arms and upper back with thin stripes lining her upper jaw; two on each cheek. On top of her head were wavy black locks that resembled a ravens' wing, the purple and blue tint standing out when the light hit it, the locks stopped just above her pointed ears.

"It's a girl!" The feline cheered smiling at the cub before turning that smile on her friend. Her smile fell the moment she gaze landed on her friend's weak form.

"Ya…sa…shii…" Kigarui breathed the name of her friend. "I… fear my time… grows short," she spoke in a breathless voice as she fought to breathe.

"Don't talk like that Kigarui," Yasashii said coming to her friend's side. "You'll make it through this," as she said this she knew how false her words were. Her friend was never wrong and no matter how much Yasashii wished it wasn't true, that she wasn't going to lose her oldest and dearest friend, but she knew it was inevitable.

Kigarui gave a huff and a weak shake of her head before her eyes fell onto her cub. She weakly raised her hand to graze the cub's cheek with the back of her knuckles. "Kagome," she breathed the cub's name softly. The cub gave a happy cry at her name before grinning a toothless grin.

"Yasashii," Kigarui said her voice pleading as she spoke as if out of breathe. Her eyes, though sad, were filled with all the love a mother could give as she looked at the cub she had just given birth to.

"Yes Kigarui?" Yasashii asked moving closer to hear Kigarui's soft voice.

"Please," she pleaded turning her gaze to Yasashii; her eyes filling with tears. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes, her tears wetting her lashes as they rolled slowly down her cheeks. "Please take care of Kagome," she pleads looking at her friend with teary eyes that held deep sadness and pain.

Yasashii was taken aback. Out of all the years Yasashii had known Kigarui she had never seen her cry or show emotion. She was normally guarded and well grounded. To see her friend fall apart before her caused tears to fill Yasashii's eyes.

"Of course my friend," Yasashii chocked, her eyes watery.

Kigarui gave a sigh before weakly grabbing a pale, almost white, pink jewel that rested on her chest. Yasashii was silently surprised she had never noticed the small jewel before. "Give this to her for me… In my desk is a letter and some books that will help…_Kagome~_," Kigarui gasps for breath, her eyes go wide and then… nothing. Her daughter's name dying on her tongue as tear continue to still trail down her cheeks.

The tears begin to fall from Yasashii's eyes as she promises to do just that and keep her friend's memory alive.

"Good-bye my dear friend," She cried. Tears slowly fall from her eyes; trailing slowly down her cheeks.

A small sniffle causes Yasashii to look down at the small cub she held. Large tears were gathered in her eyes but she won't let them fall. Yasashii gave a small but sad chuckle before it turned to a sad smile. "So strong… Just like your mother," she spoke softly.

The little cub began to squirm, soon freeing her arms that had been tucked into the cape that she was wrapped in. she then reached out, practically fell out of Yasashii's arms, to grab the pale pink jewel that was still within her mother's hold.

The moment she touched the jewel a bright light engulfed both the cub and the dead feline.

Yasashii almost dropped the small cub in shock before having to shield her eyes from the blinding light. The light washed over Yasashii filling her with its warmth that she could feel warming her very being. A sense of purity filled her, she felt as if all the darkness had been washed from her soul.

It was a long minute before the light faded. When she was able to see, Yasashii saw that her friend was gone and the cub was soundly sleeping with the pink jewel resting within her hands on her chest.

When Yasashii went to grab it she gasped in surprise. She could only watch as the pink gem seemed to melt into the small cub's chest. The slumbering cub's peaceful face twisted into one of pain but then became peaceful once more. Yasashii stared in awe as a pale almost white pink crescent within a crescent formed on her chest where the jewel had been resting moments ago.

Yasashii fell to her knees unable to stand. She was unable to grasp what had just happened; she was confused and unsure what to do. Gazing down at the cub she knew on thing; that this cub was destined for greatness.

* * *

Yasashii found a basket and filled it with three books she found within the desk; the books were clearly old. The color leather covers were faded and tattered and the pages were worn. When she found the letter she placed it within the pages of the faded red book.

She then grabbed a black cloak that hung on the back of the chair at the desk. She slipped it on, making sure her face was hidden with the hoods depths. With the cub held to her chest and the basket in hand, Yasashii went around the small room blowing out the candles before going to the door. Looking once more at the room that glowed from the light of the moon that leaked through the broken window; Yasashii disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Claudus!" Yasashii cried softly, trying not to wake the cub she held to her chest.

Claudus jumped from were he had been in his bed at his mate calling his name. He immediately looked around the room for danger before looking down at his mate. It had been late when his mate had come to his side, clothed in blood while holding a cub to her chest. Her sad, fearful face had been the first thing he had woken up to. It had scared him. Thinking they were being attacked, he had leaped from his place on the bed, ready to defend his family but that was not the case.

"Claudus please listen to me," Yasashii pleaded placing a clawed hand on his fur covered forearm. Claudus was clothed in lose fitting navy blue pants, exposing well-built chest covered in pale fur while the rest of hid body was covered in rust orange fur. His bright red mane was ruffled from sleeping.

The tension in his muscles eases slightly as he placed his large hand over her smaller one. He gazes down at her lovingly but worry was clearly shown in his foggy blue eyes. "What is it? Why are you covered in blood my dear?" He asked in concern, his eyes looking over her for any wounds.

"I am fine my love, but I fear she may not," she said softly, adjust her hold on the cub she held to show her mate who she spoke of.]

His eyes widen as they land on the small cub. At that moment the small cub's eyes, tiredly, flickered open with a small yawn. It was love at first sight when Claudus's grey eyes met her cerulean steel blue eyes that gleamed like the deadly blade of a sword. Claudus's heart melted and he immediately took the cub; softly rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"What is her name?" He asked softly, raising a clawed hand to play with her dark locks that were like a ravens' wing.

"Kagome," Yasashii sighed happily before stepping closer to her mate to also gaze at the small girl.

"Kagome…" Claudus said softly testing the name on his tongue before smiling down at the owner of it.

The small girl looked happily at them in return; giving them a toothless grin, stealing both the King's and queen's heart.

"What is this?" Claudus asked using his clawed finger to point at the brightly glowing mark on her chest.

"What?" Yasashii asked leaning over to look. Her eyes were wide as she told her husband of the jewel.

His eyes were hard as he listened, gazing deeply in thought at the mark. He wanted to know more about the jewel to know how he could help the little girl; that planned to make a member of his family as his daughter.

Out of nowhere a pink fog began to feed of the fire into the room. The pink cloud of fog cloaked the room making it almost impossible to see anything but the pink that surrounded the three felines in the room. Claudus's instincts kick in and he quickly pulls his mate and new pup to him, holding them in a protective embrace.

A shimmer of pink swirls around the three making Claudus and his queen uneasy but the small girl only gave a joyous cry smiling as she reached out to the shimmering light. Claudus tucked Kagome more in between him and his mate, trying to shield her from whatever was in the room with them.

The shimmering light pulled back forming a body outlined in pale glowing white light. It moved towards them and with its shining hand it touched the mark that rest on the cub's chest. The young girl giggled grabbing onto the glowing hand.

There was a sigh and then a voice that bellowed through the fog; echoing throughout the room. "The _Shikon no tama_, rests within the girl's heart," said an unearthly voice. "Evil will come for the jewel, you must protect the _shikon miko_," the voice that seemed to belong to the shimmering being told them.

"Who are you?" Claudus ordered, eyeing the shimmering being with a heated glare. _Was this being threatening his family?_ He asked himself.

The being straightens before disappearing; the fog quickly departs as while, returning to the fire it had come from. The fire was quickly dying and as it licked the wood a voice called out to the felines in the room. "A friend," it was not the deep bellowing voice from earlier but a soft feminine voice; one that was familiar to Yasashii.

There was a loud knock on the door, causing both the king and queen to jump as they turn to look at the door.

Claudus mentally shock his head. "Come in," he said in a calm voice.

The opened and in rushed an older cat. He was a pale gray cat with white hair; he wore a faded blue cloak lined with white fur and armor over his shoulders. Within his pale gray clawed hand he held a wooden staff.

"Is everything alright my' lord," he asked in his aged voice. "I felt a strong presence coming from your room," he continued telling his lord why he had come to his bed chamber.

Instead of answering the aged cats question, Claudus asked his own; "Jaga what is the _Shikon no tama_,"

The older cat's eyes widen for a moment, but he soon over comes his shock to answer his lord. "The _shikon no tama_ is known as the jewel of four souls. The jewel is said to be able to grant whoever possesses it with immense power weather their intentions be pure or evil. It is said the jewel is a soft pink and when it is tainted by evil that it becomes a lurid black-violet. The last known being with the jewel in their possession was Higurashi, Midoriko," he said softly. "She was also the creator,"

Yasashii gasped looking at the girl within her husbands arms. Her eyes then move to search her mate's face.

He was looking down at Kagome, his eyes filled with worry for his new child.

"What is a miko?" He then asks his eyes never leaving the tired face of his new cub and daughter.

Jaga's eyes widen as he really looked at his lord and lady. The cub his lord held that he had thought to be young prince Lion-o was really a small she-cub. Her eyes were half lidded as she yawned before snuggling into his lord's embrace. As Jaga looked at the girl, he could feel it. A pure energy that surrounded her in endless waves, the feel of it caused him to relax instantly as it filled him with its purity.

Jaga shook himself from the shock of his realization of what the young she-cub was. "A miko is of far more purity then the ordinary shrine maidens that is what's left of the blood lines of miko's. The tactics that the cleric's use originate from the ancient ways of the miko's," he said as a matter-of-factly before continuing. "Miko's are pure beings with great power that only becomes more boundless the purer their heart. There is not much known about them other then they are thought to be extinct," he says eyeing the she-cub. '_Apparently not,_' he thought to himself as he did so.

"You will speck not of my daughter to anyone," Claudus orders, his eyes hard as he looked at Jaga. He knew that the old cat would put it together.

"As you wish mi' lord," Jaga bowed placing his hand over his heart. When he straightened he added; "It would be an honor if I could help train her,"

Claudus gave Jaga a nod, dismissing the older cat. Jaga quickly left leaving his lord and lady for the night.

Yasashii had looked to her mate, placing a hand on his chest as a questioning/hopeful look crossed her face. Did he mean it, were they going to add to their family?

Claudus only gave his mate a loving look before looking down at the cub, while pulling them both closer to him. Yasashii sighed happily with a please, but sleepy, smile on her face as she leaned her head on her mate's chest.

They look down at the small cub. She smiled in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Claudus, looking so peaceful as she slept. She looked like a pure little angel, oblivious to what was going on around her.

She was an angel; their secret angel….

_**~End of Chapter~**_

**wolfYLady: _I do hope you enjoyed my story and really hope you review because the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update…. Now for the sneak peek that I promised!_**

_**~Sneak peek of next chapter~**_

"Mama what…what was my mother like?" Kagome asked in her soft bell-like voice. She had known that Yasashii was not her mother though that did not stop her form thinking of her as such, for she was her mother in almost every way but blood.

Yasashii gave a sigh before looking to the sky with a smile on her lips. "She was my best friend," she told the young cub she thought of as her own. "I thought of her as my sister and still do. Though her body has perished and no longer holds her here I feel as if she still is watching over and protecting you like she did me when we were young,"

Kagome looked to Yasashii with a smile. She had so much she wanted to ask but did not have time to when two boys came running into the garden…..

**wolfYLady: _Till next time…._**

**_Please Review!  
_**


	2. Among Spirits

**Till The Day I Die**

**_By_****: **_wolfYLady-MistessOfWolves-sama_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own InuYasha or the ThunderCats. This story is rated M to be safe. This story is rated for mature language and future lemons (maybe). Story may become darker as it goes on. I plan to make another version of this story with a different pairing but that plan might change._

**_Summary_****: **_She had known him since they were cubs; a death of a loved one brought them closer together. She was willing to give her life for him. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? While she longed for him, another wanted nothing more then to show her how much he loved her. But what will happen when the being she loves starts to develop feeling for her? Will it be too late or is it meant to be?_

**ENJOY!**

**And here's a special _THANK-YOU_ to **Bishonen'sFoxyMiko **for being my first reviewer! **

**And I do find it unfair that some of you favorite my story but are unwilling to review. If you want me to update sooner you'd review! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Among Spirits_**

That night Claudus did not sleep his thoughts and fears for his new cub keeping him from the temptress of sleep. He stayed up pacing his room, his eyes constantly moving to gaze at his mate and new cub.

After a bath and a change of clothing his mate had taken their new cub from him before laying on the bed the cub held to her chest, as the days events finally wore her out. Claudus gave a small chuckle as he watched the small cub snuggle closer to Yasashii and Yasashii in return held her a little closer. It seemed his family was coming together.

He had a beautiful mate that he loved dearly and two fine boys; each one holding a piece of his heart. And now he had a new cub, a beautiful girl bound for greatness. It worried him though to know that his daughter would be hunted for her power. Like any father he worried what the future held for his baby girl.

So wrapped up in his worries and thoughts Claudus had failed to relies that both his mate and cub were waking from their slumber.

"Good morning my angel," Yasashii purred nuzzling her face against Kagome's who gave a small giggle of joy.

Claudus looked at them and smiled. "Good morning my love," he said softly before gently kissing Yasashii lips. "And good morning to _you_," He cooed tickling the small cub making she giggled.

That day the King and queen decided that they would raise their daughter in secretary only Jaga would know of their secret angle.

* * *

A few years pass to reveal that the small cub was indeed destined for greatness. At the young age of five the small girl could be found training with Jaga or in the garden with Lady Yasashii looking at the flowers or just enjoying her adoptive mother's company.

Today was like any other day. Kagome was with Yasashii in the garden. They sat on a stone bench near the edge of the small fish pond under the large willow tree that towered above them.

Kagome looked at the water with a small smile on her lips as she watched the fish swim around. She had long wavy raven locks that went down to her waist; hiding the dark cheetah spot and tiger strips that could be found on the back of her neck and lining her spine. Her body was covered in a powdery gray fur with two dark thin strips marked her cheeks, while her eyes gleamed like a blue steal blade holding wisdom far beyond her years. On the young felines form she wore a simple white dress covered by a thin blue cloak that went pass her knees.

Yasashii looked as beautiful as ever her bright blue eyes standing out on her pale fur covered face framed by crimson rust red locks. Her form was covered in a simple but elegant pale blue dress.

"Mama what…what was my mother like?" Kagome asked in her soft bell-like voice. She had known that Yasashii was not her mother though that did not stop her from thinking of her as such, for she was her mother in almost every way but blood.

Yasashii gave a sigh before looking to the sky with a smile on her lips. "She was my best friend," she told the young cub she thought of as her own. "I thought of her as my sister and still do. Though her body has perished and no longer holds her here I feel as if she still is watching over and protecting you like she did me when we were young,"

Kagome looked to Yasashii with a smile. She had so much she wanted to ask but did not have time to when two boys came running into the garden.

The first boy was a perfect mix of Lady Yasashii and Lord Claudus. His body was covered in a pale golden fur with darker fur strips under his crystal blue teal eyes. Bright red hair topped his head while it was spiked in every which direction. He wore dark blue pants and a paler blue shirt. Also on his form was a shoulder guard and shin guards. She knew the boy to be the heir to the thundera; Prince Lion-o.

The second boy was taller with white and orange fur with black strips that covered his body. He had bright twinkling gold eyes with thick black strips under them. He wore a faded blue shirt with one short sleeve and a longer one with cuts in it lined with gold, on his chest was the red symbol of the thunder cats. He also wore darker blue pants with shin guards and a sash around his waist. Kagome knew the boy to be Prince Tygra, the tiger that had "_fallen_" from the sky.

Following close behind them at a walk were two large males. The first was a large male covered in tan fur with a dark brown mane and only one large fang. His chest was covered by sliver armor while he wore an armored helmet and brown pants with a sash around his waist.

The other male was covered in gray fur with dark eyes. His form was covered by a red vest with metal spicks on it while he wore dark colored pants. He was tall with large muscles, with a kind aura unlike his appearance.

Kagome stood quickly moving to stand behind the tree. She watched the two males her eyes staying on the male she knew to be Panthro…her uncle. She had knew him to be her uncle for a while now and longed to know him, to know about her birth mother, maybe even her father.

She gave a sigh before egesting her cloak. She looked at her uncle once more before looking at her adoptive mother with worry filling her blue steal eyes. There was something dark about it that was unsettling, telling of a dark future.

With sad eyes Kagome quickly left unnoticed…well she thought she was.

* * *

Both dark gold and bright teal blue eyes follow the blue cloaked figure that hurried from the garden. Those eyes filled with wonder and curiosity before focusing on a flaming haired woman they both knew as mother.

* * *

Kagome hurried walked a ways away before slowing down to a steady walk. She looked down at the ground her mind going back to her adoptive mother. Her mother's aura left her uneasy, something about it told of death. She knew what this meant but she didn't want to believe it.

"Hello little one," A deep voice called to Kagome. It was a voice she had known all her life. Almost immediately her eyes brighten and her worries disappeared for the moment.

Without noticing it Kagome had walked into the thrown room where both Claudus and Jaga were talking. Unknown to her they had been talking about her. Claudus was filled with such pride hearing about how good her training was going. Jaga was also proud for he was the one teaching her.

"Daddy!" She cried happily. She raced to her adoptive father throwing herself into his awaiting arms.

Claudus chuckled heartily. "How's my angel doing? Where is you mother, I thought you were spending the day together?" He asked looking around for his mate.

"Prince Lion-o and Prince Tygra interrupted us while we were in the garden," she said sadly. She hated that she had to be kept secret till her training was complete, but she understood that if anyone found out about her she'd be hunted for the power housed within her. At that Kagome rest her hand above the pale mark that rest on chest where her heart was.

Claudus kissed her forehead before setting her down. He then ruffled her hair earning him a giggle from his beloved adoptive daughter.

Kagome once more became sad. "I think I'd like to spend the rest of the day training," She said softly before walking to her room leaving her teacher and father to themselves.

She walked quickly not wanting to be seen. Once more she came upon the garden where her adoptive mother and the princes were. She paused watching for a moment to see what was going on.

Yasashii sat where she had been when she had left but as she looked at her she could see illness taking her from her. Her skin seemed much paler; the forming of dark bags could be seen under her eyes. She looked so fragile sitting there as if the slightest breeze would carry her away.

The boys within the garden both held wooden swords within their clawed hands. Kagome stepped into the garden and soon found herself hiding behind the willow tree her and her mother had once been sitting under. She then watched as the boy began to spar both wanting to impress their mother.

* * *

Yasashii smiled happily, looking at Kagome from the corner of her eyes. She knew that her time in this world was coming to a close and to have all her children together before she died made her happy.

The boys continued to spar till Lion-o; when looking at his mother, saw a cute little she-cat looking at him and his brother. She wore a cloak, which he noticed from earlier, she had long waves of black hair that framed her gray fur covered face, and two thin black strips lined her upper jaw under her eyes… Her eyes were what caused him to freeze making him lose his footing and giving his brother the upper hand. Her eyes where the color of cerulean steal; the color of a blade gleaming in the sun, they were soft yet sharp much like what they resembled.

"Ha!" Tygra laughed before seizing his opportunity and disarming his brother as he set him to the ground. He then turned to his mother to bless with her praise, but he froze his golden eyes widening as they met laughing steel blue ones.

Her eyes were filled laughter as she giggled softly. She placed a hand over her mouth to help stop her fit of giggles, her eyes filled with tears and her sides began to hurt.

Tygra seemed to relax at the sound of her laugh; it was like music as it chimed like soft bells. Without realizing it he had moved to be standing in front of her on the other side of the tree trunk she was half-hidden behind.

Kagome chocked on her laughter as she felt someone looming over her. She only had to tilt her head back a little to gaze into molten gold orbs. She took a step back a soft blush burning her fur covered cheeks. He was at less half a foot taller then her if not more; he was covered with orange striped black fur for the exception of the white fur on his face, hands and feet. He was covered in different shades of blue being it the color of Thundora as well with the insignia on his chest. This boy was prince Tygra.

A deep shade of maroon colored his cheeks, he then cleared his throat to ask the girl her name; his father had always told him to be polite when addressing a _lady_, when Lion-o beat him to the punch. His face no longer flushed a scowl took its place as he looked down at his _little brother_.

"What's your name?!" Lion-o asked poking his head out from the other side of the tree, which caused the girl to jump as she turned her head to gaze at him with her steel blue eyes.

"K-Kagome," She said in her soft bell-like voice.

"Hi Kagome, I'm prince Lion-o do you want to play with me?" He asked in a rush.

Kagome didn't think twice as she nodded her head yes, but before the boy could try to drag her away she looked to the other boy. "Would you like to play with us Prince Tygra?" She asked her eyes pleading.

Tygra's scowl turned to a smile. No one called him prince Tygra like he wanted them to but her, it didn't seem right. He gave a nod yes and watched as she smiled. "Its just Tygra," he told her.

"Okay, just Tygra" she giggled before poking him in the arm "your it," she then ran away into the depths of the garden; Lion-o right beside her.

Tygra gave a small chuckle before racing after them.

Yasashii turned to look after her children a smile on her face. It made her happy to see Kagome laughing and acting so carefree and to actually be a child for once. She watched as her sons fought over Kagome in their own way; taking her with them to make sure they could stay safe together and spend more time together. Yasashii could see them getting older and them fighting for her love. She laughed sadly at that but her laugh was cut short as she began to cough.

She used her hand to cover her mouth and felt as something splattered upon her hand. When her cough fit was over she pulled her hand back to see crimson splattering her palm, her eyes widen in fear before she balled her hand into a fist wanting no one to see.

Kagome froze and looked to the woman she had come to love as a mother. She watched as she coughed and looked at her hand in horror and she saw the blood that stained her lip. _'Mama's going to be leaving me soon to be with mother,' _she thought sadly but being a child her sadness was soon pushed to the far depth of her mind as a hand tapped her shoulder and the words "You're it" rang through the air. So with a cry of laughter Kagome rushed after the princes.

* * *

The sun was soon setting, the light it let off turning the clouds into bright orange's, pink's and even purple as it fought the coming night. Kagome frowned as she looked up at the sky and began to walk away from the two princes' she had become friends with. It was time for her to return to her room to train and mediate. Her eyes were tainted on the ground beneath her feet as she walked slowly.

"Where you going Kagome?" Lion-o asked sadly as he popped up beside her.

She didn't answer him as she continued to walk at a much slower pace not wanting to leave. On the other side of her Tygra appeared with a questioning look. "I must get some training done or teacher with get mad at me," she said quietly.

"Well I think he will make an exception," an aged rough voice said.

Kagome's eyes widen at the voice her feet instantly stop moving. She slowly raises her head to gaze at her teacher. He stood with a rare small smile on his face; he looked like he had every time she had seen him with his staff, helmet, large shoulder guards and his blue cloak lined with white fur. Beside him stood her adopted parents, each with a smile on their face.

A smile broke out on Kagome's face before she rushed forward and jumped onto the unsuspecting male clerics. He almost fell back from the impact. She locked her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face against his as she cried "Thank You" happily. The older cat almost fell back from the impact but quickly steadied himself and with a chuckle he returned her embrace with his empty hand.

"We will be joining the royal family for dinner tonight instead of training," He told her as he set his student on the ground.

Kagome gave a cry of joy as she turned around and hugged the two princes' quickly before following the adults to dinner. Behind her the two princes' both had matching scarlet faces.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant and full of laughter but that laughter did not last long for Kagome. There was a cough to her left and she turned to watch in horror as her mother coughed up blood into a napkin, no one else noticed but Kagome.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched the woman who had been a mother to her, cough into a napkin from time to time; each cough more painful then the next.

Kagome was quiet for the rest of the meal only giving a smile and a nod when one of the boys said something funny to her but she didn't laugh she couldn't find it in her to do it. She did not eat much her worry for her mother preventing her form enjoying it.

"Thank you for the meal," Kagome said softly before excusing herself from the table.

"See you tomorrow Kagome," Lion-o called after her.

* * *

Once within her room Kagome rushed to her bed. It was a large bed with white blankets and pillows onto it with a large chest at the end made from white wood. She leaned down and lifted up the blanket to look underneath it. Three leather books sat there waiting for her; one was brown, one was red and the last one was green. Each one was enchanted making it so only she could read them. Jaga had tried to read them as well as her mama and father, none of them could the pages where always blank and the brown one would never open to them.

Kagome pulled out the oldest looking one of the books. Its brown tattered cover was covered in a cloak of dust. So with a deep intake of breathe Kagome blow off the book and gave a little sneeze as the dust went up her nose.

Kagome then took a slow intake of breathe as she placed her hand on the cover. She closed her eyes and looked within herself looking for the well that held her _power_. When the warm tingle of her _powers_ filled her she pushed some of it to her hand. The warmth of her _power_ rushed to her hand where it grew.

Kagome then opened her eyes to see her _power_ glowing white as it made her skin sparkle. Though Kagome had not been the one to enchant the books something told her this was how she would be able to use them.

Opening the book large cursive letters where printed on the yellowed pages. The word said: **_Magic_**. She then filled to the first chapter that was toped with cursive letters that read: **_Chapter one: Curses and Summoning_**.

Kagome's brows knot together at the title of the book. This would not help her mother, with a sigh she closed the book being careful not to damage it as she placed it back under the bed somehow know the book was once more locked.

The next book she pulled out was the largest. The cover was in a little better condition then the others it was still tattered and faded. Kagome did the same she had done with the other and when she opened it the title read: **_The Art of Healing: Herbs and Illness_**.

Kagome smiled at that and then turned the page to chapter one. There was no title.

"_Healing it an ancient art used by Miko's but it is also a dangerous one. With their reiki they have the ability to heal all wound even ones that are wounds of the mind or soul. But if a miko does not have complete control of their reiki they could risk purifying the person they wish to save, that is why many stick to herbal rem__edies__lased with a small amount of their reiki. Though it is not as affective as healing one with their reiki it prevents them from accidently purifying the one they are healing_." Kagome's eye brows knot once more together. She then looked to her hands that still glowed. Was that what her powers were called: reiki? She remembered Jaga calling her miko more then once. And purifying? She didn't understand.

"_When a miko's reiki is added to an herbal remedies it increases the power of the herbs. Being able to do this is helpful for when a miko is to weak to heal themselves and other but is wise to do when healing youkai_," Kagome was beginning to get more and more confused. Youkai? Miko's? Reiki? What did it all mean?

Kagome shakes her head before reaching under her bed for the large red leather bound book. It was largest of the three books. With a deep breath Kagome did what she had done with the other books, hoping the book would give her the answers she desired. In a flash of light the book opened, its pages flipping on their own before settling on a page.

With a gulp Kagome peered at the page. "_Agaru tama no miko kako_," Kagome spoke the words aloud unsure what it said. The a bright light burst from the pages of the book, Kagome gasps in surprise as she used her arms to shield her from the light. There was then a great force that threw Kagome back, a small cry leaving her lips before her head hit the ground making the world around her go dark.

She lay on the wooden floors of her room unmoving. Not far from her was a fire place with a small fire, it let off a soft glow as it warmed the girls still body. Across from beside her bed from which she was thrown there were two doors each made of light colored wood, the right one lead to an enchanted bathing chamber, while the one on the left lead to a large walk in closet filled with many brightly colored clothing.

The light that had moments ago burst form the red book, faded becoming nothing more then a soft glow. A figure then stepped forth from the book. The being was a transparent figure all but its eyes being a faded blue; she looked around the room with glowing bloody purple orbs. Once they landed on the small girl that lay unconscious they softened. She moved to the cub quickly her eyes filled with love and joy, she did not hesitate as she bent down and let her hands pass through the small cub. When she stood within her arms was a transparent version of the girl that lay on the ground at her feet.

The transparent woman smiled brightly as she held the small figure to her. She then turned moving back towards the book where the light still glowed. She then moved; placing her foot onto the book she and the cub she held were then consumed by the book.

* * *

A groan passed through Kagome as she once more became _conscious_. Her eyes tiredly flitter open before she sat up. Everything began to sway and Kagome oddly felt light head and dizzy and placed her hand to her head as she groaned when a throbbing pain rushed through her head. She closed her eyes then trying to surpass the pain.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice ask from her right, she the felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to pick through her lashes to see who it was.

She was a lovely looking feline with dark fur with paler fur on her face surrounding her glowing colored bloody purple eyes that seemed oddly familiar to Kagome. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sleek black tail. The feline wore an elbow lengthen odd looking shirt that were tucked into crimson pants that were pulled up to her breast before fanning out around her legs. A scent drifted into Kagome's nose. It was a mix of raspberry and white tea, the sweet aroma seem very familiar to Kagome.

An image of the woman popped into Kagome's head. She looked so tired but her eyes where filled with love as she tiredly held up a tiny pink jewel between her clawed index finger and thumb. Kagome pushed the blurry image away; it was making her head hurt more.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in her innocent bell-like voice, as she slowly opened both her eyes.

"I'm Kigarui, your mother," She smiled to her.

Kagome's eyes go widen as she gazed at the woman in shock. Wasn't she dead? Did this mean she was dead? HOW?

Kigarui gave a soft chuckle before standing. "Yes I'm no longer part of the living as you are. And for how we are talking is that you spoke the spell that part you here to train with the miko's of your past. Where we are now is in between the living and spirit world," She told her daughter. She looked so much like her father. Kigarui only hoped he was still appeared of the living and would one day meet their daughter.

An image of a snow gray furred cat appeared in Kigarui's mind. He was clothed in a black pants and white shirt that stopped mid arm with a black vest showing his scared muscular chest and arms. Dark gray spots spotted his arms and neck while deep black strips lined his arms and hair that looked like any tiger's only white and gray. Two black strips, one on ether side of his face, rest under his star blue eyes that shined brightly. She quickly pushed the image aside; it was no time for day dreaming.

"What's a miko?" Kagome asked.

An older woman stepped up. She covered in pale creamy fur on her head she had silvery brown hair that was pulled back in a lose bun while a black and gold eye patch covered her left eye. On her form was a white long sleeved shirt much like Kigarui's lined with red with deep crimson pants that were tied under her breasts before fanning out around her legs.

"A _miko_ is a being that was created by the _kami_'s to defend the innocent against evil. We have great power that seeks out evil and purifies it; making it useless and killing it. Our powers are not just used to kill evil up to heal the innocent, it is a hard art to master and takes many years as well as a lot of reiki; which is what we call our powers because they are pure," She told the girl before sitting down with her legs crossed and her hands within her large sleeves.

Kagome nodded quickly understanding what she had read within her book. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

The older feline gave a small nod. "It is all right child," She said before introducing herself with a bow of her head. "I am miko Kaede," she spoke, yet she was not willing to reveal that she was her grandmother.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome smiled bowing her head in return. "Why am I here?"

"We shall be train ye child," another voice said, this one very aged and raspy.

Kagome looks around Kaede to see a large amount of felines each different from another with similar outfits their shirt were all the same color but different styles while their odd pants varied in color. Her eyes were wide as she took in the many women.

"Your training begins now," A very aged woman in front called. Kagome's eyes went even bigger.

* * *

Five days and five nights passed in the realm of the living but for Kagome it was years; years of training and practice.

Many people had tried to enter her room only to find it luck as well as enchanted so no one could enter; not even Jaga. This made the adoptive parents of the girl very worried.

* * *

Kagome stood before a miko covered in the odd clothing she had learned were the traditional clothing of a miko; a white sleeved _haori_ with any colored _hakamas. _Covering the clothing she wore shining armor that also covered her arms, within her dark fur covered hands was a gleaming sword. The feline looked at her with eyes much like her mothers though they were purpler. On her head was sleek black hair and above her brow in the middle of her forehead was a purple diamond.

Kagome didn't care much for the miko clothing but she wore a pair of her own. She wore a white long sleeved _haori_ lined with silver with deep blue _hakamas_. Within her own hands was a very sharp sword. Her breathing was head as while as the feline before her: Midoriko.

Midoriko smile before a chuckle passed her lips. "Great job Kags'," The older woman praised her teasingly.

Kagome gave a huff at the horrible nickname the miko's had given her. She hated it! But she said nothing in respect for her elders. She lowered her head and began to grumble to herself.

This caused Midoriko to laugh as she came up to the young girl and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder. Midoriko then attacked the girl using her fist as she playfully grinded her knuckles against the younger girls head.

Kagome gave a cry of surprise before giggling and laughing along with Midoriko. "Stop!" She cried happily at the attention the older woman was giving her.

Midoriko laughed before pulling the girl in a hug and spinning her around. She wore a large smile as she listened to the laugh in joy.

Watching the two, Kigarui wore a bitter sweet smile. When Midoriko set her down that's when she attacked. Kagome giggled as her mother throw her over her shoulder and raced around, Midoriko trying to get her back.

They all laughed before Kaede and Hiyayaka (he-yah-yah-kah: cold hearted) stopped them. Kigarui stopped and set Kagome down, who wore a pout, and Midoriko stopped at her side giving the two miko's a bow and got one in return.

"It is time," Hiyayaka said coldly, everyone on the other hand seemed very sad at what she said. Everyone had come to care and love the young girl deeply and didn't want to say _good-bye_ so soon.

"But first there is a story that needs to be told," Kaede told them while her eyes locked on Midoriko.

Midoriko nodded before grapping a hold of Kagome's hand. Kagome looked up to her with a curious gleam in her blue eyes.

Midoriko smiled before leaning down. "_Curiosity killed the_ _cat_," she said with a light laugh.

Hiyayaka cleared her throat catching everyone's attention as she openly glared at Midoriko.

Midoriko glared back before looking to Kagome with a small sad smile.

"What is it _Midory_?" Kagome asked having given the other feline her own nickname.

Midoriko laughed before become serious. All the miko's had come to surround the small group.

"You know that mark on your chest that covers your heart?" she asked and Kagome nodded. "The mark marks where you hold the _Shikon no tama._ Long ago, there was a battle. It lasted for seven days and seven nights. I was fighting many youkai's trying to protect my family and village," She said sadly her eyes fogging over and seemed distant. "I could not kill them all," she admitted to Kagome. "And because I couldn't I joined their souls with mine; trapping them. When I did this I had forced my soul from my body. And thus the _Shikon no tama_ was made,"

"The _Shikon no tama_ holds great power and can grant its possessor with immense power weather it be good or bad. Many people will come after the jewel and… try to kill," she said sadly.

Kagome squeezed the older felines hand before wrapping her arms around her neck holding her tight. "I will protect it with my life," She whispered.

It took Midoriko by surprise; she thought she would yell at her and say she hated her. This girl was truly a pure soul. Midoriko quickly hugged her back.

"Good-bye Kags' we'll be watching over you… _always_," she whispered to the girl.

Midoriko then stepped back and let the others say their good-byes and some giving her a gift to remember them by. An enchanted arrow that always came back to its quiver and a quiver that never empties. With the gifts Midoriko gave Kagome her sword. There were many other gifts given to Kagome, many of them enchanted weapons.

Last to say good-bye was Kigarui.

She smiled warmly at her daughter before holding her hand out for her to grab. Instead Kagome jumped at her; wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist as she nuzzled her face against hers.

Kigarui laughed as she held her tightly. A bright light then appeared and she stepped through taking her child back to the realm of the living.

* * *

**wolfYLady: _I hope you enjoyed my story so far and hope you continue to as I continue to update._**

**_Please tell me what you think in a review!_**

**_: 3_**

_Hiyayaka (he-yah-yah-kah) meaning cold hearted_


	3. Even Men Cry

**Till The Day I Die**

**_By_****: **_wolfYLady-MistessOfWolves-sama_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own InuYasha or the ThunderCats. This story is rated M to be safe. This story is rated for mature language and future lemons (maybe). Story may become darker as it goes on. I plan to make another version of this story with a different pairing but that plan might change._

**_Summary_****: **_She had known him since they were cups a death of a loved one had brought them closer together. She was willing to give her life for him. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? While she longed for him, another wanted nothing more then to show her how much he loved her. But what will happen when the being she loves starts to develop feeling for her? Will it be too late or is it meant to be?_

**To_ TsukiyoTenshi_ here's to your review: **This was an exciting chapter, but I have a question about the miko training she went through. If it seemed like years to Kagome, would her physical body grow by five years?

**Answer:**_ Well since Kagome only trained mentally, (her spirit was taken to a place much like limbo), because of this she physically never aged but she did mentally... I hope I helped you and thank you for your review!_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2_: Even Men Cry_**

_ "I love you… I'll always be with you," _The words where nothing more then a whisper as the light coming from the red leather book and the book then closed with a loud clap.

Kagome sat up with a start, gasping for breathe. She placed her hand over her heart as if it would help calm her breathing and steady her racing heart.

A minute passed and Kagome took the time to take in her surroundings. Her room was still boring but far darker then it had been, the candles that had been burning were now long burnt out as was the fire the wood that had been burn was now nothing but ash. The light that did come into the room was from her closed balcony glass doors that were covered by see-through mesh white curtains.

Kagome then looked down at herself to see she was wearing the clothing she had been wearing when she had been training with the mikos, they were tattered and a little dirty but Kagome didn't mind it only proved that it wasn't a dream. She then moved hand as if to brush herself off when she froze.

When she had moved her hand a jingling had filled her ears. She then looks down to her cloth covered wrist. She then moves it to see a silver bracelet with many little charms dangling off it, all in the shape of a weapon all that the mikos had trained her with. She sat there looking and admiring all of the little silver charms.

"_Meow_," the small sound caused Kagome to jump. Her head quickly whipped around to stare at the creature that created the noise. It was a small pale gray blue cub with a white underbelly, muzzle and paws. The cub looked to Kagome with piercing icy blue eyes; it's slightly fluffy sleek tail lazily swayed back and forth as it sat there staring at her as if deep in thought.

Then it gave another loud meow and stood rubbing its head against Kagome. Kagome stared at the small cat with wide eyes before hesitantly moving her hand to stroke its furry head. The cat quickly accepted her touch and leaned into it. A loud roaring purr then came from the small cat as drool began to slip pass its lip as it enjoyed the treatment Kagome was giving her.

Kagome laughed at the cat but continued petting it. She then stopped bring her hand to her chin in thought. This caused the small cat to pout as she rupped her bady against Kagome's wanting to be petted once more.

"**_MEOW_**," the cat meow loudly a little upset that Kagome had stopped petting her.

Kagome looked to the cat "Fubuki?" she asked thinking of what to name the small cat.

The cat cocked its head to the side before shaking its no.

Kagome then went back to thinking. A few moments later her eyes brightened and she smiled brightly as she looked to the cat. "How's about Ooyuki?" She asked the cat as she once more started to pet it.

The cat quickly began to purr, excepting the name its mistress had given it. Ooyuki leaned into Kagome's touch before licking the tips of one of her fingers causing a soft giggle to pass Kagome's lips.

"Ooyuki it is," she smiled before standing up. She quickly started to stretch, her muscles screamed and groaned at the action as her bones popped. "Ahh!" she sighed happily.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a letter resting on her bed. Her brows knot together and she quickly moves to her bed, Ooyuki quickly moved to jump onto the bed.

Kagome followed and got on her bed to read the letter. The paper looked a bit old as Kagome took it into her hands.

She then opened it…

_"My dearest musume,_

_I love you with all that is my being. I apologize that I can not be there for you when you need me. But even though I may not be there physically I will always be with you, watching over you. And so I hope you will accept this battle cat to help protect you in battle, though she may be small now she is actually quit large-"_

Kagome looks to Ooyuki to see her licking her paw. How could that be? Was she enchanted?

_"There is much I wish to tell you my darling but there is only so much I can tell you. The three books hold information that will help as you continue your training. Be strong my darling for the future will be rough. I will always be with you._

_With all my love,_

_Kigarui"_

A small tear rolled down Kagome's cheek but she was quick to brush it off. She then smiled at Ooyuki as she gave her head a stroke.

Thinking of her mother, Kagome was reminded of her very ill adoptive mother. Her eyes widne and she grabs the small cat who gave a roar of surprise as her mistress held her tightly to her chest.

Kagome jumped off her bed and quickly opened her door. There was a yelp of surprise as a man fell into the room on the floor. He was covered in shinning armor as well as pale blue clothing.

Kagome raised her brow at the armor covered solider before looking up to see her adoptive father, Jaga and another solider. They all looked at her with the same look of surprise.

Kagome didn't pay it much mind as she jumped over the solider and raced off. Behind her she could hear the cries of her father and Jaga calling for her to come back.

* * *

Kagome rushed to the gardens where she knew she would find her mother by the pond. She ran as fast as she could; her legs and lungs screaming in protects. Her legs ached from not being use to running this fast while her lungs stung unable to get enough air.

Once she reached the garden she didn't stop till she found her mother.

She rushed to the bench that sat under the willow surrounded by bright colored flowers, by the pond full of colorful fish. Kagome smiled when she saw a figure dressed in a blue gown sitting on the bench.

She was gazing down at the water with a sad pained look in her crystal blue eyes, her flaming rusty red hair fell to frame her sad face. Within her hand was a small lavender colored pelted flower. Her shoulders then shock and she grabbed a handkerchief that rest at her side and then began to cough violently into it.

Kagome's chest tightened at the sight. She then slowed down and let Ooyuki fall from her arms.

"_Meow?_" the cat meowed as if asking what was wrong as she looked up to her mistress with icy blue eyes.

The feline clothed in the blue gown heads shout up to look at the creature before her gaze landed on Kagome. Her eyes instantly brightened, the joy in them hiding the pain within them. The feline quickly stood from her seat on the bench and rushed to the out of breathe Kagome.

"Kagome," she cried happily as she fell to her knees and held the girl to her in a tight embrace. "I was so worried," She cried.

"I can heal you," Kagome said softly her voice sounding breathless.

Yasashii pulled back to look at her daughter to see she was covered in scrams and bruises. "What happened to you?" She cried loudly as she became frantic wanting to know how her _baby_ had gotten hurt.

"I can heal you," Kagome said softly again causing Yasashii to freeze to look at Kagome.

"I can make your cough go away," she said softly.

Yasashii sighed before using both her hands to brush away Kagome's dark raven locks to gently kiss her forehead. When she pulled back she was cupping Kagome's cheeks while looking at her with love filled eyes. "I have cheated death once I shall not again," She said in nothing but a whisper.

"Then let me take some of the pain away!" Kagome cried large tears forming in her eyes. "I see how much it hurt you," She finished in a soft whisper.

Yasashii sighed as she stroked Kagome's fur covered cheek.

"I don't want to lose you mama," She sobbed before throwing herself at the woman and holding her as tightly as she could without causing harm to her weakening form. She then nuzzled her face into her neck taking deep intakes of her sweet cherry blossom scent. "I love you mama," she cried loudly.

Yasashii smiled as she held onto Kagome tightly into return. "I know. I don't want to leave you either… but I feel as if my time is coming," she said as she stroked Kagome's raven locks.

A hiccup passed Kagome's lips as her hold grip tightened. She loved her mama; she didn't want to lose another mother. She only wished to have her a little longer.

* * *

Five years passed Kagome was now eleven and Yasashii was bed ridden. She was so weak she had difficulties with the simplest of things.

In the years that Yasashii had been ill, Kagome had taken the time to morn over her death each day wondering and hoping that today would be her last. She loved her mother very much but having to see her in such pain and condition broke her heart. Every time Yasashii would get a little better Kagome's hope grew only to see her get worse, which made Kagome's heart break more.

Kagomewas no longer Jaga's student but a mentor to many of his own clerics. She was seen more and more with the royal family, which caused many rumors to spread through the kingdom but Kagome didn't pay much attention to that.

Over time Kagome had become close to the young princes of Thundera being there when they need to talk or just in need comfort which was often with their mother ill.

Also within those years Panthro and Grune had set out to find the book of omens.

_~*****~**Flashback**~*****~_

It had been less then a year after Yasashii became ill that Claudus ordered Panthro and Grune to find the legendary book of omens. In honor of the quest they were to take, they were sent off by all the people of Thundera.

They were talking to each other as they walked away from their kingdom when a voice called after them causing them to turn around to look at the owner.

"PANTHRO! GRUNE!" the small voice cried. The voice belonged to a young feline. She was covered in powdery gray fur a little lighter then Panthro's own fur. As she got closer they notice her raven like hair that fell to her waist. She looked up at them with bright blue eyes that resemble the blue gleam of a sword in the sun, on her form she wore black pants that stopped at her knees while she also wore a long sleeved white shirt that looked to big for her. Both were surprised to see the girl in pants.

She stopped before them panting heavily before bowing to them. With a swallow she spoke. "I have gifts for you," She said breathlessly with a smile. Using her finger she told Panthro to bend down.

He does as she asks as he got down on one knee. The girl pulls out a necklace and let it dangled from her hand for a moment to let the soldiers look at it. The silver chain shined as the sun hit it but not as much as the blue crystal that hung at the bottom a marble black bead on either side with small pearly white fangs on either side with another black bead on the other side of it.

Panthro's eyes go wide at the beauty of the gift before the small girl placed it over his head. He stood looking down at it to see it hung only a little bit pass his collar bone.

The girl then looked to Grune and held up a gold ring for him to see. On it was a small red ruby with a shining diamond on either side of the gem. When he looked closer he saw engraved on the inside of the ring "Warrior of Warriors". Grune grinned at that.

The girl then took his large hand in her far smaller on and slipped the gold ring onto his right ring finger. Grune's eyes widen as it fit perfectly onto his finger.

"Please except these as reminders of why you are on this quest," She smiled up at them with her hands behind her back.

"What is your name?" Grune asked his brows raised.

"Kagome," she said sweetly with a smile.

"Thanks kid," Panthro smiled at her as he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

They then left waving to the girl who waved back before turning to the rising sun.

_~*****~**End of Flashback**~*****~_

At the moment Kagome sat at Yasashii's side holding her hand while she bowed her head in grief. Claudus stood behind her his heart breaking grief showing through his aura as well as his eyes.

"Do not cry," Yasashii's weak voice rang out.

Kagome moved the woman's hand to her cheek leaning into her touch and finding comfort in it. "I'm not mama," she purred nuzzling her face against her palm.

Yasashii began to cough and Claudus and Kagome quickly moved to sit her up so that she wouldn't chock on her bloody coughs. Her body shook and tremble violently with every cough. Kagome held a napkin to her lips to keep the blood from going everywhere.

Once the coughs had stopped they slowly lower her back to the bed. Kagome sat on the bed now but still held her mothers hand. Yasashii looked at her with pain fill blood-shot dull, lifeless blue eyes. Her red hair was not as bright as it once was, she was thinner to and she just looked so weak and fragile as if the slightest touch would make her crumble.

Kagome couldn't stand to see her mother like this.

She leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I could end it for you," she told her in a soft whisper.

"I already told you that I would not cheat death again," Yasashii told her breathless whisper.

"That's not what I'm offering you," she said looking deep into her eyes hoping she understood. "It will be like with my mother. Your life has already left you but your soul refuses to give up on trying to live," Kagome stated sadly.

Yasashii's eyes widen before softening. A long minute passed before she answered. "I'm ready," she said with tears in her eyes as she nodded weakly. She then turned to look at Claudus.

Claudus came to her side his sad eyes full of large tears and understanding.

He leaned down to be eye level with her as he stroked her dull red hair. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead for a long moment with his eyes tightly closed.

Kagome watch in wonder as a tear rolled down Claudus's cheek followed by many more following the same path down his face. Never had she seen such a man as he. He loved her with everything he was it was clear the way he looked into her eye, cared for her so deeply that he shed tears. He was a true man.

'_Even men cry_,' Kagome thought grimly to herself.

She watched as he pulled back and looked at his crying mate before gently pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away but only a little. "I love you my dearest," he whispered so softly that Kagome almost didn't hear it.

He then kissed her again just as gently. He then pulled back and just stared at her as he stroked her hair. But before he let go of her he placed another kiss upon her forehead. He moved away quickly tears continuing down his cheeks.

Kagome had not noticed she had been crying till a tear fell off her chin. She gave a sniff but didn't bother to wipe away her tears because she knew many more would just replace them. She slowly moved to her adoptive mother's side.

Their eyes met, but Yasashii's eyes were not fearful but grateful. Kagome gently placed Yasashii's boney, fragile hand within her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If it hadn't been for your mother I would have died long ago," Yasashii told her. "The day I had Lion-o and Kigarui had looked at me like you are now, I knew I was going to die," she paused taking a deep breathe. "But then she took my hand in hers and gave me life… I guess this is only fitting," she sighed.

Kagome's eyes filled with sorrow and self-half as well as surprise. So her mother had given Yasashii life and she was going to be giving her death. Her tears thicken and flowed more.

"I don't think of it as you killing me my angel, but freeing me from this pain," Yasashii told her as if knowing what she was thinking.

A hiccup came from Kagome as she continued to cry. She didn't want to say good-bye to her mama.

"I'm ready," Yasashii said softly in nothing more then a whisper.

Kagome nodded, another hiccup passing her lips. She then lowers her head to where her lips were almost touching her forehead. "I love you mama, thank you for everything," she then pressed her lips to her forehead.

"_No…_ _Thank you my secret angel_," the words passed her lips as a whisper before dying as a bright blinding light surrounded her and Kagome.

Warmth spread through Yasashii. She felt so warm and light as if she were to float away. She was bathed in warmth as she felt as if her soul was being cleansed. The darkness surrounded her and she willingly embraced it with open arms.

* * *

The light faded to revile Kagome on her knees her head in her hands as her shoulders shook from her sobs.

Claudus searched the room from the body of his mate but he did not see it. He then walked over to Kagome. He kneeled next to her and took her into his arms.

"She's in a better place now," Kagome said with a sniffle as she continued to cry. She held tightly onto Claudus, finding comfort in his embrace. Ooyuki appeared beside her as well rubbing herself against her; trying to comfort her mistress as well.

In that moment a maid came in. She did not ask anything, she just took off the old sheets and placed on new ones before leaving Kagome and Claudus to themselves.

A few minutes later Tygra and Lion-o walked in to find their mother gone and their father holding a crying Kagome.

They walked over to their father and once close enough Kagome flung herself at Tygra holding onto him as she continued to cry. Tygra was in shook, his emotion were all over the place as he held her.

"She's g-gone… She's gone," Kagome sobbed burying her face into his neck.

Tygra's eyes went wide and his knees gave out. He cried as he felt his hold on Kagome tightening as he did.

Lion-o was crying as well fall tears trailing down his cheeks as he was consumed by sorrow. Kagome quickly brought him to her in a tight embrace as she leaned into Tygra for comfort. They all cried, holding onto one another and finding comfort in one another.

With a sad distant look Claudus left to announce to his people that their queen had passed on to the after life. He would never be the same man, he could already feel it. His chest felt hollow and his life felt meaningless without his mate.

* * *

For seven days and seven nights the kingdom mourned for their fallen queen. In those days the three children that Yasashii had called her own were inseparable never leaving the other alone.

On the eight day Claudus announce Kagome as Thundera's princess.

Many were shocked at the news their king had given them but things in Thundera soon returned to normal and stayed thus for over three years.

* * *

**wolfYLady: _If you made it this far I'd like to thank you for reading my story and hoped you enjoyed it._**

**Please tell me what you thought in a review and I will do my best to update as soon as I can!**

**Fubuki means (Snow storm)**

**Ooyuki means (heavy snow)**

**Musume means (my daughter)**


	4. New Beginnings Start Dark

**Till The Day I Die**

**_By_****: **_wolfYLady-MistessOfWolves-sama_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own InuYasha or the ThunderCats. This story is rated M to be safe. This story is rated for mature language and future lemons (maybe). Story may become darker as it goes on. I plan to make another version of this story with a different pairing but that plan might change._

**_Summary_****: **_She had known him since they were cups a death of a loved one had brought them closer together. She was willing to give her life for him. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? While she longed for him, another wanted nothing more then to show her how much he loved her. But what will happen when the being she loves starts to develop feeling for her? Will it be too late or is it meant to be?_

**_Because I have uploaded three chapters in 24 hours it will be some time till I update again maybe 2 or so weeks I hope to have it you all in less then a month. This a _****WARNING****_ to all of you that read this chapter it does become dark so be prepared! _**

**__ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _**New Beginnings Start Dark**_

A knock rang out in Kagome's room; the loud bang echoing throughout the room calling for the owner of the room to answer it. No movement was seen within the clean room.

The bed was made with black sheets and a deep magenta comforter covered by a mountain of pillows mirroring the colors. The princes shaped bed frame was black with wooden poles on each end of the bed, a mesh see-through pale pink cloth hung above the bed falling around the bed poles keeping it in a tent shape. A large black chest with leather straps rest at the end of the bed, on the white and black marble floor, with a large sliver lock on it. The walls were white while all the furniture in the room was black including the fire place and doors that lead to the enchanted hot springs and closet. There was a set of double-doors that were not black but white with mesh pink cloth hiding the widow part of them, they were wide up letting in the rising suns golden razes. On the other side of the open doors was a balcony with a green vine wrapped around the railing and a small garden full of wild flowers and herbs on the ground; hiding the white marble stone.

There was another bang on the door, but still nothing in the room moved to open it. Finally the door open and a fire haired male popped his head in his pale fog blue eyes filled with hidden happiness.

"Happy 14th Birthday Kag-"he froze as he stepped into the lifeless room. His head whipped around looking for his daughter while his nose worked to fined her scent that was an odd mix of raspberry and white tea. But when he found what he was looking for he growled, there was another scent within the room one he did not know that was lased with his daughters. The stench filled his nose making him cringe as the hairs on his body stood on end making him feel gripped his heart as the thought of someone taking her popped into his head.

A growled ripped through his chest as he turned his head to the guards that stood outside a ways from the door.

"The princess is missing!" He roared loudly. The guards hurried to get the word out so they could find princess Kagome.

A loud bell rang out calling all the soldiers to kingdom as well as the Clerics. Claudus hurried to his thrown to meat the warriors that would find his daughters.

* * *

Tygra woke with a start at the loud gong sound that echoed around him. His eyes then widened as he jumped from his bed and dressed quickly in his normal attire that consisted of clothing in many shades of blue with the Thunder cat insignia on his chest. Once he was clothed he raced to the thrown room following the armored men.

As he stepped into the thrown room he hid himself behind one of the many mixed marble columns. The rising suns golden rays lit the room while making the armor of the soldiers shine. While looking upon the crowd Tygra noticed that even the Clerics were mixed among the many armored soldiers.

'_This must be serious_,' he thought to him as he watched.

"If you have not yet heard; I have called upon you all to look for Princess Kagome," Claudus said loudly, sadness leaking into his voice as he spoke the name of his daughter.

Tygra's eyes go wide and his knees grew weak as he gripped the column. What? He must be hearing things there was no possible way she could go missing?

"I have reason to believe that someone has kidnapped the princess," he hissed his words full of anger and disdain.

Tygra cupped his hands over his ears; he didn't want to hear it he didn't want to believe his best friend had been taken from him.

Images of her fill his mind consuming him and making everything around him disappear.

~She was looking at him and smiling her smile that warmed his insides and always took away whatever it was that might be bugging him. The image then blurred to be replaced by an image of her laughing, her steel blue eyes sparkling as laughter filled them as well as tears while she gripped her sides. Her laughter had always made him smile, to see her happy made him happy. Like the last the image this one blurred and was replaced by another. She looked at him with concerned yet knowing eyes before she had hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shirt as she did so.

He remembered that day. It was the anniversary of his mother's death; he was standing under the willow she had loved to sit under. Though it had been a year it still hurt. He was so angry, all day it seemed as if no one cared that on this day one year ago his mother had died. A small hand had brought him out of his thoughts; he looked to see Kagome looking at him with sad, concerned eyes that told him she understood. It was then that she had wrapped her arms around his waist holding tightly onto him as she nuzzled her face into his shirt. He then felt something wet and warm against him and saw that she was slightly trembling, soft sobs leaving her lips. He immediately wrapped his arms around her wanting nothing more then to comfort her and soon he too let a few tears escape from his eyes. His hold on her had tightened as he lowered his head to bury his head in her hair wanting nothing more then to hide from the world.

That memory was then replaced by an image of her screaming her eyes filled with tears and pain. She was covered in blood and continued to cry more as she was hit by a dark figure.~

Gruesome images of what could be happening to Kagome fill his mind. His eyes tightened as he curled into himself wanting to hide from the images that played within his own mind.

"Kagome… please be alright Kagome," he whimpered to himself.

* * *

"_**Give me the jewel**_," a voice growled within the depth of darkness that surrounded Kagome's bond form.

She wore a pure white kimono that hugged her curved form showing her still growing breasts while it was torn and stained crimson where a whip had made contact with her back. Her blue eyes where filled with tears and held no emotion while her hair fell around her face in a mess of waves. Her legs were spread apart; chained to the floor while her arms were spread apart above her head, the metal cuffs cutting into her skin when she moved.

A sound of leather meeting skin rang out and was soon followed by a chilling cry that ripped through Kagome's throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sobbed loudly letting the tears within her eyes fall. She would never give this demon the jewel, she would protect it till her last breathe; she only hoped he would fall for her act.

"_**Don't play dumb with me girl I know you have it I can feel its purity... it calls to me**_," he purrs before appearing before her. He was tall towering over her as he looked at her with red eyes that glowed against his pale skin. Stringy waves of black ink locks fell to frame his face while falling to his back. He was clothed in black _hakamas_ and _haori_ along with a purple vest.

"_**Or is it you **_**Kagome**_**?**_" he asked in a seductive tone as he stepped closer to her and ran his clawed hand down the side of her cheek.

Kagome quickly pulled away the feel of his demonic touch setting off alarm bells in her head while causing her hair to stand on ends.

He narrowed his eyes at her before a dark sinister look filled them. He then moved undoing the metal clamps on her ankles.

Kagome's eyes widen as she watched him. Was he going to let her go?

He then moved breaking the chains that where attached to the clamps on her wrists. Once done he took the chains within his large hand.

"_**Come with me**_," he ordered her before tugging roughly on the chains causing Kagome to whimper as they dug deeper into her skin.

She obeyed and followed the _youkai_ every once in awhile getting a yank if she wasn't moving fast enough.

He stopped at a door and looked to her with eyes filled with ill intention. She then began to struggle as she cried loudly.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "HELP!" fear gripped at her. No, no this couldn't be happening. She wish deep down this was nothing more then a bad dream but the demonic energy rolling off the _youkai_ told her other wise.

He just dragged her into the room and threw her to the floor as he closed the door behind him. He then looked at her and grinned evilly as he staked towards her.

Kagome quickly began to back away wanting to keep him as far away from her as she could. And then her back hit something hard and she immediately hissed in pain. She watched with fear struck eyes as he began to unclothe himself; revealing his lean well-built cream colored chest. His crimson bloody eyes seemed to glow brighter as he neared her.

"_**I know you have it**_," he purred. "_**Be a good bitch and give it to me**_," the way he said it told her that if she didn't do as he told her, he would cause her harm.

Even with this threat Kagome still refused to give it to him no matter what he would do to her. "I-I don't know what your talking about," she cried.

The male gave a small dark chuckle before he was before her, his cold fingers firmly gripped her chin tilting her head back to look him in the eye as he towered over her. "_**I really hate to damage a pretty face like yours**_,"

Kagome's eyes go wide as she stared at him and then a powerful force slammed into her face. The impact took her breathe away as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. As she laid there for a moment the world around her was spinning, the taste of iron filled her mouth.

In a moment the male was on her again, his pale hand fisted in her silky raven locks. Kagome whimpered softly as he yanked her up roughly. His lowered hid head to her's before biting her deeply in the neck making her bleed as she cried out in pain. As he licked up the blood he purred "_**Give it to me**_," it was an order.

Kagome whimpered as he bit her once more. She was trying to call upon her powers but found that something blocking them from her. She didn't like it, she felt so venerable and weak without them.

"_**Try all you want but your powers will not return for many hours if not days**_," he laughed at her.

Panic over took Kagome and she began to thrash around.

The male then threw her back to the ground, before pinning her beneath his own form. One of his hands held both of hers above her head while the other moved along her side.

With all her might Kagome struggled and thrashed but she soon froze as she felt a hand near her most privet place. Her spine stiffened and her movement stopped.

"_**That's a good girl**_," he purred before she felt something enter her. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as her body only stiffened more.

He then moved his finger in and out and as he continued his treatment Kagome began to cry. "Please stop," she sobbed.

He only laughed as he added another finger. To Kagome the treatment was uncomfortable and she wanted it to stop!

The male just laughed before nuzzling and kissing up her neck. Kagome really didn't like it, it made her feel dirty and gross. His hand then moved to open her white sleeping kimono.

Kagome tensed and began to squirm. No. She didn't like this she didn't like this one bit.

The hand that had been parting her kimono was immediately at her neck and his eyes were heated as he looked into hers. Kagome struggled to breathe with each breath. The look he was giving her told of death and pain.

After a moment he lowly moved him hand and when she didn't try to escape him he went back to opening her kimono. Once her form was bared to him he ran his hands over her toned fur covered stomach before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth.

Kagome shivered as the cool air touched her skin and soon a gasp passed her lips as a hot mouth suckled on her nipple. Kagome began to cry. "Please stop," she sobbed.

It didn't stop him it only turned him on more.

Just then a bang rang out through the room. It startled the male causing him to let go of Kagome as he turned to the door. Once out of his grip Kagome pulled away and pulled her kimono tightly to her as tears continued to trail down her cheeks.

She curled into herself wanting nothing more then to disappear. She was ashamed of herself, she had been stupid enough to not put up her barrier, and she was stupid enough to have not woken when the shock of demonic aura shot through her aura.

The door to the room burst in sending slivers of wood everywhere. Kagome curled more into herself hiding herself from the bits of wood.

When she picked to see what had happened in the doorway stood a god of a male. He had long silver hair that was knotted on the top of his head while it fell to his ankles. His eyes were what really grabbed her attention. They were pale glowing orbs of molten honey gold with deep purple blue jagged lines lining his cheek bone. His form was covered by a bright white _haori_ and _hakamas_ covered by spiked black and sliver armor with two swords held to his hip by a crimson and purple sash, within his clawed hands was a large sword with a little fur at the base of it while he wore a fur like cape on his back.

He pointed the sharp end of the sword at the male that had had Kagome pined to the ground moments ago. "Naraku I'm here to kill you for your crimes against the four lands as well as the dog kingdom," He growled.

The male now known as Naraku stood fear shinning in his crimson eyes, but the look didn't last long. His eyes narrowed to a glare as his form began to fade away.

With a loud growl the new male rushed forward but when he lowered his sword to cut through Naraku it only passed through him before he disappeared. "_**I will have the jewel… as well as you... Kagome**_," his voice echoed around the room making Kagome shiver before sobbing loudly.

She curled into herself once more. She felt weak, venerable and must of all; dirty. She could still feel his filthy touch on her skin; she could still smell him on her. It made her want to throw up but instead she cried. She cried for herself, she cried for her family and cried just to cry.

Arms wrapped around her causing her too instantly stiffen and tense. But unlike the stench of death that had been Naraku's scent this one was sweet like honey with a hind of crisp apples. She was pulled into a large chest and was cradled to it like a babe; the embrace was protective and comforting. A smooth gentle voice then followed, soothing Kagome oddly.

"Shh, it is all right… I won't let him hurt you," he cooed.

Kagome looked up at him to see him smiling a kind, small fanged smile. The world around her blurred and she buried her face into his chest wanting to hide the fact she was crying. She could feel the need for sleep but after what had happened she fought against it.

"Go to sleep young one… I promise nothing will harm you," he whispered to her. Kagome somehow felt the truth that was in his words and didn't fight the sleep that came over her.

* * *

**wolfYLady**_: __**I'm sorry but I will not be giving a sneak peek because well I haven't written the next chapter. And I did warn you when I started this story that this story would be dark.**_

_**Please tell me what you think in a review.**_

**:3**


	5. Change Comes With Time

**Till The Day I Die**

**_By_: **_wolfYLady-MistessOfWolves-sama_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own InuYasha or the ThunderCats. This story is rated M to be safe. This story is rated for mature language and future lemons (maybe). Story may become darker as it goes on. I plan to make another version of this story with a different pairing but that plan might change._

**_Summary_: **_She had known him since they were cubs a death of a loved one had brought them closer together. She was willing to give her life for him. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? While she longed for him, another wanted nothing more then to show her how much he loved her. But what will happen when the being she loves starts to develop feeling for her? Will it be too late or is it meant to be?_

**_And congratulation to _**EguptianAssassin **_for being the only one to guess and guess correctly who the mystery male is! _**

**_Warning: Inuyasha is a full demon but he still has his puppy ears!_**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Change Comes With Time_**

The kingdom of Thundera practically tore itself apart looking for their lost princess. She was far more then just a princess she was a princess of the people, she had always been there to heal the sick and to help her people in any way she could.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and before long a year had passed. Life would not be the same in Thundera without Kagome. All the Thunderians would miss her and mourned for her. But none were more affected by the princess's disappearance then the royal family.

Claudus became colder; a shell of the man he had once been, he had lost his mate and now his daughter. He had cried when he was left alone to his thoughts that first week of her disappearance, he mourned for her. He knew what someone would have to do to get the _Shikon no tama _that rested within her heart. He hated himself for not being able to protect her and that is what made him cry most. It was his fault that his little girl was good as dead.

Tygra and Lion-o were in much the same bout as their father: they didn't understand why someone would want to take Kagome. She was the kindest person you could meet all she ever wanted to do was help people. She was the type of person that always put others before herself. They both feared what had become of their dear friend.

~o.O~O.o~

Pain… That was the first thing Kagome noticed as she slowly became conscious. Her head was pounding sending waves of pain washing over her which caused her to groan at her pain. She raised her hand placing it to her forehead as she tried to force down the pain.

"You're awake!" A male voice sighed happily from somewhere close to her.

She groaned again as throbbing turned to pounding pain. It felt like someone was pounding against her skull.

Her cerulean eyes peak open to lock onto a pair of molten honey gold eyes. They were kind as they looked back at her.

"Good afternoon," he chuckled. It was the same male from the day before.

Kagome intently sat up pulling her legs to her chest as she pulled away from him; trying to be as far from him as she could. She didn't want to remember what Naraku almost did to her. That's was when the tears began to sting her eyes and make her vision blur.

She moves her hand to whip away the horrid tears when she freezes. There before her face was not her hand, for hers was covered in pale gray fur, this one was covered in pale ivory skin tipped with sharp claw like nails. Around the wrist though was **_her_** bracelet and a light pink line where the hand cuffs had dug into her wrists.

"You're now a _miko snow leopard inu youkai_," the male's voice was soft and sorry. "You were losing a lot of blood and if I hadn't given you some of my blood you surly would have died," he told her softly.

Kagome turned to look at him with wide steal blue eyes. '_Why would he save me?_' she asked herself. '_Miko's and youkai are enemies why would he go out of his way to save me; a miko?_' Though Kagome held nothing against _youkai's_, even after her attack the other day, she wondered why something the _mikos_ tried to teach her to hate would save her.

As if knowing what she was thinking the male smiled a small smirk like grin. He moved closer to her and was pleased when she didn't move away. "The moment I came across you Kagome you became my responsibility and after I decided to give you _my_ blood you became my pup," He told her.

Kagome was taken aback and eyed him nervously. "Who are you?" she asked.

His grin only widened showing his large fangs. "I am known as the _Dai-youkai_ Inu No Taisho but to my people I am Lord InuTaisho but to you, you may call me father or Taisho," he smiled.

Kagome looked at him dumbfounded.

"Come, we need to get you clean before you meet the pack," he told her.

"Pack?" she questioned.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome stood in front of a mirror her face unreadable as she looked over her humanoid form. A silk blue kimono with white saga flowers that danced on the right sleeve before becoming smaller and stopping at the shoulder, a silver obi held the kimono in place. The kimono was beautiful and hugged her body perfectly while the color enhanced the color of her eyes and with her dark raven like hair, it made her pale skin glow. Underneath the kimono though she wore bandages because her back had yet to heal all the way. And though her ears were hidden by her hair they were pointed just like Taisho's.

Even as she looked at herself Kagome couldn't believe that beautiful girl, not covered in fur, was her.

There was a light knock and the sound of Taisho calling her name.

"Come in," Kagome smiled.

Taisho entered with two other silver haired _youkai_'s and a flee _youkai_. "You look lovely Kagome!" Taisho smiled as he moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her to him.

Kagome easily accepted his closeness. Since she had woken her senses had become sharper and she was more in tone with her instincts. She felt safe when Taisho was near, his honey apple scent seemed to calm her the moment it hit her nose.

"We will be having a feast tonight in honor of welcoming you to the family," He grinned. "But first I want you to meet my sons…you brothers," he whispered the last part for only her to hear.

"My eldest and heir is Sesshomaru," he told her.

The taller of the two young males step forward. He was easily taller then her but was not yet as tall as his father. He had an ageless beauty to him with long silvery hair that went to his knees and perfect markings that marked his emotionless face. On his forehead was a pale crescent moon the same color as her kimono, with two maroon stripes lining his cheek bone on both cheeks while crimson marked his eyelids. His form was covered in a pair of white _hakamas _and white _haori_ with a navy honeycomb design on his shoulders and at the bottom of his sleeves. Over his right shoulder was a fluffy _mokomoko_ looking much like a tail while spiked black and silver armor hugged his chest with a pale blue sash holding a sword to his hip.

He walked up and took Kagome's pale clawed hand in his own large pale clawed hand. He gave her a smirk that had blood rushing to Kagome's face. His molten gaze bore into her steal ones as his musky scent of pine filled her lungs. He then gentle placed his lips to her knuckles before standing. "It a pleasure to have you join our pack _Kagome_," he said in a smooth voice that scent shivers racing up and down her spine and goosebumps covering her arms.

His smirk grew before he straightened and went to stand near his brother with a smug look on his handsome face.

"And that is my youngest son InuYasha," He told her.

He nodded his head to her his honey gold eyes meeting hers before looking away. He had a boyish look to him as he stood slightly slouched with his arms crossed. He like his father and brother had silver hair but his went to his mid-back while atop his head two doggy ears twitched once in awhile. His form was covered in a bright red _hakamas_ and _haori_ with spiked black and silver armor over his chest and a yellow sash holding a sword to his hip. Unlike his father and brother no marks adored his sun-kissed skin.

Kagome felt a twinge on pain that felt much like a bug bite. Out of habit she hit where she felt the bug, there was a sigh of pain as the bug fell into her hand. It looked much like a small white haired man. She looked at it with apologetic eyes as she began to say she was sorry.

"Its all right," Taisho laughed as he grabbed the flee youkai out of her hand. "Myoga should have asked first," he growled lowly towards the flee youkai.

The flee jumps up, jumping up and down on Taisho's hand. "I'm sorry InuTaisho-sama!" he cried. "It won't happen again!"

Kagome began to laugh. She used her hand to cover her mouth as if it could help to stop her fit of giggles.

Unknown to her as her eyes began to water and her sides began to hurt two pairs of molten eyes soften at her bell like laugh.

She would fit in perfectly.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome stood between Sesshomaru and InuTaisho with Inuyasha on the other side of his father; each of them wearing a matching angry look.

Kagome had changed over the years she had spent with her new family, yes she still missed the family that had taken care of her since birth but she felt more at home with the _youkai_ around her. She had grown into a beautiful woman in the past few years; she was the most desired female within the _youkai_ society.

On her curvy form she wore a white _haori_ with silver trim and black and silver armor cover her chest, she also wore a pair of navy _hakamas. _The clothing was stained with various colors of youkai blood, all of which had been in her way. Some of the blood was even splattered and smeared on her exposed ivory skin.

Both InuTaisho Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wore their normal attire though it was now stained with the blood of their enemies.

It had taken them three years to track down Naraku and here he was hiding behind a now dead army of demons. It was pathetic.

"Your time is up Naraku!" Kagome cried and it was. In the flash of an eye she sent an arrow at Naraku and he was dead; turned to dust.

The battle was over and the jewel was safe once more.

Kagome gave a sigh. It was really over. It was kind of hard to imagine that she wouldn't have to fight anymore that she wouldn't have to see her friends fight and die before her eyes.

She turned to see her two best friends; a black panther, a black leopard and a yellow _neko youkai_ in beast form.

The black panther was a male with bright lavender eyes that glowed against his black fur that had a silver sheen to it. He wore black and purple robes with a pale purple glove on his right hand with blue pray beads. He was covered in blood like everyone else while he held a staff in his clawed hands. He was known by the name Miroku.

The black leopard, more brown then black in color with lighter colors on her face, was a female clothed in tight black clothing with bright pink armor with a katana tied to her hip by a red sash. Her eyes were a hazel nut brown while her hair was a deep brown held in a high ponytail. In her hand was a large boomeranged type weapon. She was known as Sango and the boy next to her who looked just like her with teal armor was Kohaku.

Next to them was a two-tailed _neko youkai_ covered in blonde fur with black tipped tails and black booted paws. Her eyes were bright orange glowing like lava. She had large fangs that hung over her lips. She was Kirara.

Kagome smiled. It was over now all she needs to do is find her Ooyuki. Time to return to Thundera, something bad was going to happen.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady:_ I know it's a lot shorter then normal but it's all I have at the moment._**


	6. The Lost Princess

**Till The Day I Die**

_**By**_**: **_wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own InuYasha or the ThunderCats but I do own the idea and pot of this story. This story is rated M to be safe. This story is rated for mature language and future lemons (maybe). Story may become darker as it goes on. I plan to make another version of this story with a different pairing but that plan might change._

_**Summary**_**: **_She had known him since they were cubs a death of a loved one had brought them closer together. She was willing to give her life for him. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? While she longed for him, another wanted nothing more then to show her how much he loved her. But what will happen when the being she loves starts to develop feeling for her? Will it be too late or is it meant to be?_

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5:**_** A Mutt in Sheep Clothing Surrounded by Cats: The Lost Princess**_

Years passed and almost all had but forgotten about the lost princess. Lion-o was now nineteen while Tygra was twenty-two.

On this day Prince Lion-o had been on his way to the black market when he met a young feline named: Cheetara. She was a tall feline covered in blonde and pale creamy skin colored fur with cheetah stops. Orange and brown clothing covered her form while still showing her toned stomach, long legs and arms. On her head going down to her lower back was bright blonde hair. Her eyes were quite unique they were a bloody brown surrounded by pale salmon fur.

In hopes of a way to impress the feline, he brought her with him to the "black market".

"I think it's probably a fake that people like you sell to people like him," Cheetara said pointing to Lion-o as she talked to the dog. She like many of the felines of Thundera thought lowly of dogs and spoke down to him.

As they talked; a bell-like voice called out to them. "Jorma!" it sang before a figure stepped into the room. The feline was covered in powdery gray fur. Lion-o could not see her face because it was hidden by mid-thigh waves of raven locks. From her shoulders to the floor her form was covered by a black cloak with a silver crescent moon on the back.

The brown old dog rushed to her a grin on his face. "Ah, Kagome what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today," He asked with a grin.

Lion-o froze at the name, his spine stiffening. His body began to tremble as the pain of _her_ memory gripped at his heart.

There was a chime of laughter that had his pulse quicken and his breathing heavy.

A clawed powdery gray hand moved the raven strands from their face. Lion-o couldn't breathe as his teal blue eyes gazed at smiling steal blue ones with black stripe markings under them.

"I brought you some more _tech_," she grinned before lifting a green bag. "Be careful with these… I almost blew my arm off," she said in a whisper with an uneasy smile.

Jorma looked at the bag with unease before, very gently, taking it from her. "Thank you," He then turned holding the bag as far from him as he could.

She laughed before turning to smile at Lion-o "Isn't there some place you need to be…? Prince Lion_-o_," she purred before laughing.

Lion-o almost fell forward but as soon as a loud bell chimes he remembered. He needed to meet with his father!

"I'll take it!" he yelled before paying for the tech piece he wanted. He then raced out of the room.

Kagome laughed before throwing her hood over her head before disappearing from sight.

Cheetara stood there dumbstruck. Looking around the room she couldn't find the gray feline, it was as if she disappeared.

o.O~O.o~

Kagome stood within the shadows of the thrown room; watching. She watched as Claudus showed Lion-o what the sword of omens could _really_ do. When no one was looking she steps forward to lean against the thrown.

"Don't be so hard on him," She told her adoptive father as she looked at nothing unparticular.

Claudus turned to see who had spoken to him as such. When his eyes landed on the young female he was at a loss for words.

She wore an armored corset; the chest plate that hugged her breasts was black with a silver crescent moon on the left side while the rest was silver. A silver spiked armored strap went around her left arm just under her shoulder. Tightly wrapped around her hips holding a large tainted pink blade with a bit of fur at the base, was a night blue and silver sash. Her arms were crossed over her chest showing the dark tiger strips and cheetah spots on her back as well as the scars. She then wore black pants that went to her knees while her raven hair went a little passed her rear but she didn't have a tail. Though her eyes were more guarded then they use to be Claudus would know those steal blue eyes anywhere.

"Hello Lord Claudus," The feline said greeting him with a waist deep bow.

Over come with emotion Claudus rush forward and took the girl into his arms. Even with the spikes of her armor digging into his skin he held her tightly to him. "I was so worried my angle," he said softly for only her to hear. He had his daughter back.

Kagome stiffened, memories flashing through her mind. She hugged her adoptive father in return but it was sort as she quickly pulled away. She felt uncomfortable and out of place. She had spent six years of her life away from Thundera and among dogs that did not show much affection. And to be hugged felt awkward now.

Kagome then looked to the princes' and bowed from the waist down. "Hello Prince Tygra and Prince Lion-o," She then straightened.

Tygra stood speechless as he stared at her dumbfounded. He sadly, had thought she was dead. At that moment he was fighting himself from going and taking her in his arms. He hadn't noticed how much he missed her till now.

At that moment a fanged smirk took place on Kagome's face as she placed her hand on her hip, her eyes were on Lion-o; gleaming playfully. A feeling that Tygra was all too familiar with began to burn beneath the surface; jealousy.

"_Long time no see_," she winked. They both laughed before he moved to give her a hug. Her eyes seemed to brighten as she also stepped forward before wrapping her arms around his neck.

She gave a cry as he picked her off her feet and spun her around. She was laughing and so was Lion-o when he set her on the ground but she was still within his arms.

A low growl ripped through Tygra as he openly glared at his _brother_. He wouldn't let him steal her from him!

With narrowed heated eyes he watched the two. Those golden orbs soon became sad at what he saw on her back when her hair had moved to the side. Pale lines ran down her back at all angles perfectly spaced between the dark stripes and spots that ran down her back and lined her spine. Each line was noticeable shades lighter then her powdered fur and each jagged line seemed to sparkle.

He looked away, deeply pained as images of how she could have gotten those scares flashed through his head. There was only one weapon that could make that kind of scar: a whip.

"Hello Prince Tygra," a soft bell voice chimed.

At hearing his name he turned to look at a familiar powdered fur covered figure bowing to him. When they straightened he was welcomed by a shy smile and blazing steal blue eyes.

He smiled back; a charming, kind grin full of warmth as he took her smaller hand into one of his. He then bowed in return his eyes never leaving hers. He watched as a light shade of scarlet colored her cheeks while she chewed on her lip.

"You never have to bow to me," Tygra said in his husky deep voice before gently placing his lips to her knuckles. He then straightened looking down at her with a mix of emotion shining brightly in his golden eyes. They were only a little bit of space between them and his hand still held hers. When Kagome looked down at their intertwined fingers her blush grew darker.

"But it would be disrespectful if I didn't Prince Tygra," She said shyly looking up at him through her lashes.

He then leaned forward his lips only a hair from her ear. "I thought I told you it was just Tygra," He breathed into her ear. He pulled back with a smirk as a shiver passed through her.

On the other side of the room Claudus smiled knowingly. He remember his mate telling him that one day one of their sons would fall in love with Kagome but as he looked over at Lion-o it seemed they both wanted her.

Lion-o stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his brother. He saw her first!

"Kagome," Lion-o called to her as he came up behind her and placed an arm around her shoulder. She looked at him with a small amount of blush on her cheeks. "Come I want to show you something,"

Before Kagome could say anything there was a loud roar in the air. They all moved to the balcony where Claudus looked through a microscope to see a small mountain with large golden jewels sticking out being pulled by a large number of lizards while a cat stood on top the small mountain.

"It can't be, it can't be," Claudus repeated happily "At long last," he laughed before turning on his heels and racing to the stables. Everyone hurried after him.

There were only three blue cat-horses and when everyone was saddle Kagome stood to the side and watched as Claudus rode out of the stable.

"You can ride with me Kagome," Lion-o called to her on his cat-like horse. Kagome turn to face him about to accept his offer when then, from behind, was lifted from the ground and pulled to a warm chest.

An "_epp_!" passed Kagome's lips. A chuckle then filled her ears causing her to jump as she turned to look at a smirking Tygra. "Need a lift?" he laughed.

Kagome blush turning her gaze to see his arm firmly placed around her waist while in his hands was the reins. She then turned her head to see Lion-o close behind them, he was looking a Tygra with a heated glare but when he saw Kagome staring his eyes softened.

Kagome smiled with a wink and gave him a small wave. Her smile only grew when she say a light pink haze on his cheeks.

They came to a stop just outside the gates. Kagome slipped off to stand as she looked at the large amount of lizards that were pulling the large jewel. A growl ripped through her throat and she could feel her beast rising. They were living beings not tools!

She forced down her anger and waited till they all came to a stop. Lion-o slid off his horse next to her and looked at the lizards with anger. She looked at him with understanding eyes and a smile.

"I hate seeing this! Don't you?" she whispered to him. "They are living beings just like us; don't they have the right to live like we do without being ruled over like this? They are not tools to do with as we please," she growled lowly. This was getting her nowhere all she was doing was working herself up.

Lion-o nodded in agreement his eyes were just as heated as Kagome's. They turn to look at the cat that had brought these lizards as prisoners.

"Grune!" Tygra cried, happily greeting the general back to Thundera.

Kagome's eyes widen before searching for a certain panther.

Grune jumped down and was happily greeted by Tygra and Claudus. Kagome and Lion-o moved forward to greet the cat. Kagome stood between Tygra and Lion-o.

"Ah! And who might this lovely feline be?" Grune grinned grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"My name is Kagome," She said in a kind voice that she used while in _youkai_ court; a voice that matched her mask. She smiled kindly while her eyes were bright but guarded.

"Ah! You're the young girl that made me my ring!" He smiled brightly before showing those around the ring that rest on his finger. The gold was a little dirty but it still sparkled as did the jewels as the sun hit them. "You picked well for yourself young lady, picking Tygra as your mate!" He said having noticed how closely the two stood. His voice boomed loudly.

Kagome almost fell to the ground as did Tygra. They both had matching scarlet faces. "W-we're n-not mates!" Kagome said in her small voice as she scooted away from Tygra and more towards Lion-o; almost pressed up against him as she tried to hide from her embracement.

Grune's eyes widen before he grinned once more. "Oh so you and Lion-o are mates?"

Kagome became redder, if that was possible, and fell onto Lion-o in shock. Lion-o caught her with pink tainting his cheeks as he avoided Grune's eyes.

Claudus laughed before throwing an arm around Grune's shoulder. "My boys are not mated as of yet but Kagome here is princess of Thundera and has just returned to us just as you have. Today we celebrate the return of one of Thundera's greatest generals and the lost princess!" He cheered starting to walk off with Grune in tow.

"Wait!" Kagome cried finally out of her state of shock.

Both Grune and Claudus turn to her.

"Where is Panthro? What has become of him?" She asked fearfully.

Grune became sad. "He made the greatest sacrifice," he said softly before pulling out Panthro's weapon of choice his crimson and navy clawed nunchakus. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here,"

Kagome began to tremble and her knees became weak. Her hold on Lion-o tightened to the point that it hurt but Lion-o said nothing as he looked at her with concern in her glowing teal eyes.

After a moment Kagome straightened with a sad smile. "Well I bet the battle was epic! We'll have to swap battle stories later,"

It was then that everyone really took a look at the young feline. Her body was a road of curves; with a toned by not very muscular build, but what really caught the eyes of those around her were the scars. Some looked fresher then others.

"That we must!" Grune cheered in his booming voice as he moved and throw her arm around her shoulders. "You'll have to tell me tale be hind that scar over your heart," he said pointing to a pail pink circular crescent moon with a slash throw it,"

"Oh!" Kagome said with a light giggle. "I got that fighting a spider!"

"They're nasty suckers! That's how I lost my tooth," He explained.

Kagome laughed in agreement. "You should have seen him after I was done with him!" she said proudly.

Grune laughed with her as they made their way to the city, ignoring those that walked behind them in disbelief at hearing the stories the two were sharing.

"You must tell me about that blade of yours, how did it become so stained?" Grune asked.

"There was… how should I say this? … A disagreement between my lord and another and I not only took care of the threat to my lord but disposed of those that stood in the way of me protecting my lord and brothers from the threat," Kagome stated with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk pulled at her lips.

"Really?" Grune asked with a brow raised. "How many were there?"

"I can not tell you the number of soldiers I killed but I can tell you that it has been three years and I have still not been able to get the stains out," she said sadly petting the tainted blade at her side. "You should have seen her when she was first made she was so pretty!"

Grune laughed while others were too shocked to speak. "Well aren't you the hell cat!" he laughed and Kagome joined him.

"You're not the first to call me that, but after being around bloodthirsty dogs for as long as I have they tend to wear-off on you!" She said with a fond smile on her lips.

"You were among dogs?" Tygra asked his curiosity peaking.

Kagome turned to look at him as a giggled passed her lips. "Curiosity killed the cat," she giggled as she tapped his nose.

She then turned her back to him and continued to swap war stories with Grune. To those around it would seem the two scared cat were getting alone quit nicely but the truth was that Kagome was drawing her enemy closer to her. She wanted to have Grune's trust though he should truly be afraid. She knew that he had lied and that he had done something to Panthro and it wasn't an accident.

~o.O~O.o~

The celebration was in full swing by nightfall, though the feast had not oafishly yet.

Kagome sat on the balcony railing of the main balcony. She sat with her right leg dangling off the railing while her other leg was bent at the knee as she leaned against a marble column. A lazy sigh left her lips as she looked down upon the joyful cats of Thundera.

At this moment she wanted nothing more then to leave. There was no reason for her to stay longer then she already had but she stayed because something told her that evil was coming and as a miko it was her job to fight this great evil she was sensing.

But the reason she wanted to leave most of all, was to change back into a more comfortable form. Yes she was born a cat but she had also been reborn with the blood of a dog demon. She was a _miko-snow neko- inu_ demon. What a mouth full, but that's what she was; a mutt and one that was dressed as a cat. She remembered hearing of a story where a wolf had dressed as a sheep in hopes of getting a sheep. She was the wolf but instead of trying to get a sheep was trying to blend in with cats; she was a mutt in sheep clothing and she was surrounded by cats.

Another sigh passed her lips.

Though she would have returned sooner to reassure Claudus she was a live and well, but she had had to train. Because of what she was she had more then one form. There was her humanoid form that came much easier to her then her other forms. Then there was her cat form that she had been born in; though it was surprisingly the hardest one for her to keep when she had first started training with her forms. There was her dog form that came easily enough to her, she had spent most of her time when with her lord and brothers (as did they) when in front of their people that were canine. Finally there was her beast form it was an easy form to slip into but a hard one to slip out of because her beast would fight her and it being she was new to having a beast it made her a little unstable while in that form.

Having all those forms made in confusing because sometimes she would slip into a new one without realizing it.

She really wanted to go home.

"Hey Kagome!" A male voice greeted her happily.

"Hello Lion-o," Kagome greeted him but it lacked in emotion as she did not turn to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked leaning against the railing as he looked at her.

She smiled at him as she got up. "Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about my prince," She told him with a hand on his shoulder before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.

She turned her back on him before she could see the bright blush that colored his cheeks and nor did she see the jealous golden eyes glowing within the darkness of the shadows.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome slipped away before anyone could notice. At the moment she was within the heart of the slums surrounded by a mix of dogs and cats some even a mix of the both.

"I am princess Kagome and I beg of you to grab all your things and flee from this kingdom. I feel a great danger looming over the kingdom and wish not to see any of you be harmed when the danger comes," She told them in a loud voice.

"Why would one of the royals be worried about us they never have before," growled an old dog who's muzzle had whitened with his growing age. There was a roar of agreement from those around them.

"I am not like the royals for I am just like all of you. My mother was Kigarui," there was a gasp from the crowd. "And I was born within the slums. I am just like all of you," she cried loudly.

"So I beg of you please flee Thundera," She pleaded.

There was a moment of silence before there was a roar of fear and everyone scurried away to flee from the city. Kagome sighed in relief before she fell to the ground.

She sat on the ground with her eyes closed and her hands together. She then began to pray and chant. "Spirit of light… Spirit of the holy… Spirit of the good… Spirit of wisdom… Spirit of courage… Spirit of friendship… Spirit of love… I call upon you to protect these people who have only known the bad in life and I ask that you show them the good. I ask that you protect my people from my enemies and from slavery," she whispers her body glowing a dusty pink. She repeated this for half an hour sparks of light detaching themselves from her and attaching themselves to the people of Thundera.

"Finally I pray to the gods that have pleased me to finalize my prayer," she cried loudly and with that cry her body was engulfed in a blinding white light that flowed off her like a flame before beaming into the sky where it exploded in a shower of sparkling light like a firework. Each sparkle fell to the ground pleasing any of the Thunderians that it touched.

"Thank you," she sighed tiredly her thanks for what she had asked and silently thanked them for granting her the power she had to do that. Kagome looked up to the sky with tears in eyes that burned her eyes and blurred her vision.

"_There is a new evil that lurks in the darkness,"_ a mix of chiming voices whispered in Kagome's ear. _"You must defeat this ancient evil that threatens the balance,"_

Kagome looked to the ground. She was nothing but a tool used by the gods with the powers of a god while she was a toy to fate who just loved to toy with her.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome snickered in the back ground as she watched Lion-o and Tygra fought over something mindless but it seemed that their fight had a deeper, secret meaning

"Hey why don't you _**boys **_settle this with a game," Kagome told them. They both glared at her, though it was half hearted, at her calling them boys.

"Tree of ancients," she smirked wiggling her brows at them. "That reminds me I'm up next," She smiled while pulling her hair up into a bun.

"Wish me luck _**boys**_," she laughed as she disappeared only to reappear at the base of the tree of ancients that glowed blue.

Not that far from her at the base of the tree was another feline though they were a large male with bulky muscles that were covered by brown fur without a tail like most of the cats. He had dull green eyes while his claws were razor sharp and already digging into the bark of the tree. He was shirtless showing some of his large scars while he wore dark brown pants that stopped at his knees.

He looked over at Kagome and winked at her with a smirk; showing a fang, while he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"As if," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. She crouched down putting most of her weight on her back legs; she didn't dare dig her claws into the bark though.

She knew that the tree was alive, that its glow was the glow of the tree's power. The tree reminded her of the tree of ages. Though this tree didn't give off a calming feeling like the tree of ages, this tree gave off a much wilder aura and emotion. She could feel it now as her grip tightened on the bark of the tree.

The game was about to start.

Kagome closed her eyes for a brief moment and cleared her mind. When she opened her eyes to reveal her blue eyes they were blank and narrowed.

Then there was a bang and Kagome was off. She pushed off her legs and landed on a branch. She turned her head to see the male a little behind her and her mind narrowed and there was only one thing on her mind…she had to wind.

She jumped up onto another branch before she jumped down towards the male. She grabbed onto a branch her claws digging into the bark till it bleed. With a roar she slammed her foot into the side of his head knocking him off the branch. And onto on down bellow one that he clawed at to keep him on it.

Kagome smirked before she began to sway back and forth, she back flipped landing on the branch she had been jumped off of. She then went back to climbing till she felt the male coming up behind her.

There was a roar of anger but Kagome was ready. She ducked down and elbowed her opponent in the ribs and grinned at the crack she heard, she turned to see him growling at her with a hand over his cracked rip.

He then gave a loud battle cry as he charged her with his fist aimed for her face. She narrowed her eyes with a sinister smirk pulling at her lips as she caught his fist and twisted it behind his back. She then fisted her hand in free hand into his fur covered head and slammed his face into the tree. She did it one more time before releasing him and when she did he fought.

He aimed a fist at her face that she dodged as she did with his next attacks stepping back every time he attacked her till her back meet the bark of the tree. He went to punch her again only to punch the tree; Kagome took the chance to attack then.

She reared her fist back and then slammed it into his face sending him flying to the waters below. She smiled before jumping from branch to branch till she was at the top. It was then at she heard the roaring cheer of the cats around her.

She smiled running and kicking off the large bell, it sang loudly her win as she fell. The air rushed passed her; undoing her hair as she fell. She landed soundlessly in a crouched position on the ground; her hair falling like a black waterfall till it rested on her back: once more hiding her scars. Swimming to the bank was her opponent.

"Sorry about that," she told him softly as she offered her hand to him. "It's just some times I feel as if I'm in the war again," she told him openly and oddly he accepted her hand.

"That's alright," he smiled as he emerged from the water; droplets of water dripping off his glistening brown fur. "I know how you feel I'm a warrior myself," he told her in his deep voice that left her knees weak. "It was a true honor to go against you princess," he said before kissing her knuckles.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes as a bright blush colored her fur. "W-what is your name?"

He smirked. "Kino," and then he leaned forward his lips grazing her sensitive ears as he spoke. "You look beautiful when you blush," he then kissed her cheek making her blush that much harder.

"Maybe we will see each other again… outside of the arena," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Defiantly," she told him with a smile and blush still coloring her cheeks red.

~o.O~O.o~

Above watching with glaring eyes were two very jealous and angry princes', each both hating the male that had dare touch Kagome.

Claudus and Grune laughed at the two. It was plainly obvious that the two had feelings for Kagome, even if they themselves didn't know.

When Kagome returned she smiled at the two princes. "Your turn," she grinned.

Both stood glaring at the other.

"Go, go," Kagome shooed them as she sat in Lion-o's spot. "Go I'll keep your seat warm," she winked at Lion-o causing him to blush and Tygra's anger to grow as with his jealousy: he saw her first.

The two went down to the arena and got in place.

Kagome watched them at the edge of her, well Lion-o's, seat till Lion-o was sent falling to the water. Kagome jumped to her feet and raced to the water to help Lion-o.

She grabbed the tallow that was waiting for the one that would lose. "Are you alright Lion-o?" She asked.

He looked at the ground with a heated glare while water drips off his golden fur and flaming red hair that stuck to his face. His clothing had darkened in color from getting wet and made a wired sound as he walked.

"I'm fine," he growled as he ripped the tallow from her hands and walked off.

"Lion-o! Wait!" she cried as she ran after him.

Above, once more watching was Tygra. His eyes were narrowed in a hateful glare. He was supposed to win and finally she would notice him but no Lion-o had to steal that to. He growled angrily as he jumped off the bell.

He had seen her first, not him. He had been there for her, and most of all he had loved her first. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Lion-o had stolen every thing from him and now he was slowly stealing the love of his life from him. It wasn't fair.

~o.O~O.o~

"Lion-o slow down!" Kagome cried from her place just a step behind him.

"WHY!" Lion-o roared turning around to pin his heated glare on her. "So you can laugh at me and tell me how much a better king Tygra would make!?" he asked/yelled.

"No," She said softly with a shake of her head. In a bold act she placed a hand on either side of his face and step forward so they were closer; their face only a little apart while their bodies were a hair apart.

"Calm down will you?" She smiled teasingly.

Lion-o shivered as her icy breath fanned over him. It was then he noticed how close they were and his anger was taken away by his embracement.

"You need to try and control your anger or it will be your down fall," she told him. "And for your information I don't think Tygra would be a better king then you but I think you do," she told him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

She then stepped back with a smile. "So what is it you wanted to show me?"

Lion-o looked to the ground, his face as red as a tomato as he avoided her eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh…umm…" he didn't remember.

Kagome then began to laugh with a large smile on her lips.

Lion-o felt his heart skip a beat at how beautiful she was. He didn't know when or how but he had fallen in love with her. It was after she went missing that he realized he loved her. He remembered the pain and how it had been worse then the heart break he had felt when his mother had died. He loved her and he don't know it till it was too late and he was already head over heals for her.

~o.O~O.o~

After awhile Lion-o and Kagome decided to go on a walk and catch up. While they were walking and talking Tygra appeared and joined them. It was then that they came across a group of cats throwing things at some of the lizards.

Kagome froze growling loudly of her displeasure at the sight before her. Her normally bright blue eyes darken looking more like a stormy sky lit by pikes of lightning.

"We can't let this happen," Lion-o said turning to look at Tygra. Kagome nodded in agreement all the while growling lowly.

"Why? They're our greatest enemy Lion-o," Tygra told Lion-o grabbing his shoulder to stop him from stopping the treatment the cats were giving the two lizards.

"Maybe they don't have to be," Lion-o said with a soft glare pointed at his adopted older brother.

"It doesn't matter what species they are, weather they're our enemy or not those two lizards have done nothing to us and so not deserve this treatment," she snapped at Tygra trying to show him her side of the story.

"These lizards have done us no harm. They don't deserve this," Lion-o called to the large group of cats, his form blocking the lizards.

Kagome was at his side her eyes scanning the large crowd.

"Your right prince Lion-o" a cat said and for a moment there was hope. "These barbarians deserve death," and then the group of cats roared in agreement.

Kagome snarled at them showing her fangs with her displeasure. It was unfair and when she was angry she has very little control over her beast that at the moment was very close to the surface.

"I'm not going to allow anyone lay a paw on them," Kagome snapped her eyes narrowed. She could feel her reiki and youki rising with her anger. She would have to mediate or risk giving into her dark desires.

"Move lizard lover!" The leader of the group growled and went to attack Lion-o with his club.

Kagome was in front of him in a second and caught the weapon in her hand. She looked at the now frightened cat with purple instead of blue eyes. "Wrong _**move**_," she snarled and then she kicked him in the chest sending him back into the large group of cats, knocking three other cats to the ground.

Kagome throw the club to the ground and looked at the cats with a look that was oddly calm but daring at the same time. "Who's next?" she questioned in a sickly sweet voice.

"All of us against you two," a new cat laughed and the others followed his lead with a roar of agreement.

"You better be sure you want to do this, causes I've got his back," Tygra said from beside Kagome while Lion-o stood on the other side of her.

"Make that four," a female voice spoke before the owner appeared with a staff in hand. She had long golden hair that went to her mid-back with black cheetah spots and bloody brown eyes while she wore an outfit that showed off her long legs, toned stomach and large breast. This was the feline Kagome saw with Lion-o earlier.

"Twice in one day… Now I know your following me," Lion-o stated as he eyes the feline.

"Ya right into trouble… again" she joked with a smile as she gave him a look over her shoulder.

For amount the group of cats seemed afraid but then growled in anger. Kagome heard the creaking of a whip and just lost it. After Naraku tortured her, she developed a fear of whips though she often times used her venom whip, but it was different. The sound of the creaking of the leather whip made all Kagome's anger drain from her body as did the purple in her eyes leaving behind pools of frightened blues.

She fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. She wasn't the hybrid who was covered in war scars; she was the scared fourteen year old cat who couldn't defend herself. She wasn't in front of a group of cats but a spider demon and she could feel the pain of the whip as well as his filthy hands upon her body.

She broke down in tears and broken sobs and she cried out in terror at the whip creaking again. She wasn't thinking clearly, she became much like an injured wild animal; lashing out at anyone that came near.

"Lion-o what is the meaning of this," Claudus's voice called out.

"Mi' lord something is wrong with the princess," Grune pointed out as he lowly approached Kagome.

Her eyes were wide, unfocused and most of all scared.

"He's going to kill me," she cried with more tears.

"Who is?" Grune asked. He had seen this many times before with warriors, something would set them off wither it's a sound or a noise and then there somewhere else. Oddly enough in the short amount of time he'd been around the girl he came to care for her.

"Naraku!" she yelled and then she curled into herself and began to rock back and forth. She then began to talk but it didn't make to anyone.

"He likes the whip," she mumbled. "It's his favorite toy… spiders… I can feel him…pain…" she screamed as she gripped her head.

Grune turned to Tygra to see he had used a whip and then he knew. If she had been tortured and whipped by this Naraku person it must have been the sound of Tygra's whip that set her off.

"Kagome," he purred softly. She looked up at him though her eyes were unfocused and blank but as she looked at him they became clearer. And then with a shake of her head her eyes were normal and she was once more her self.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and then she was gone; vanishing from sight.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady:** _**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please review! It would mean a lot to me! And I'm really sorry for the long wait!**_


End file.
